Leopards
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Four years ago he turned his family's world upside down when the scandal broke. Now he is the Vice President, but when the news breaks that he has once more been unfaithful to his wife - this time with an intern - the question on everyone's lips is will Alicia Florrick stand by her husband a second time? Can Leopards really change their spots? Or do they just act like they have?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The Good Wife is not mine_

 _A/N: This is a story that had grown from the small idea i originally had. It is very AU, basically don't assume much. Also with regard to American politics, my knowledge stems from House of Cards and that is it, so if the facts are not accurate then i apologise._

* * *

 _May, 2017, Washington DC_

 _'It seems like a lifetime ago that Peter Florrick, the then Governor of Illinois was on every news channel from here to England when the news of his sex scandal broke. Four years on and he is now the Vice President of the United States. Many believed he was a reformed man, achieving an incredible rise within the ranks of the party and managing to maintain his marriage. However it seems like a leopard doesn't change his spots, and just a year after he was sworn in, the news has broken once more of another sex scandal for Florrick. The question this time is- will his ever loyal wife Alicia Florrick, stand by him a second time-?'_

The sound of the news broadcaster's voice was abruptly ended as she stood up, grabbed the remote control and pressed the off button before throwing it down on the sofa and heading into the modern kitchen of their townhouse. "Is it really necessary to have that thing blazing out at all times?" She questioned her voice hard, and raw. Eli turned to look at her with a sympathetic look on his face. Back when he had joined Peter in the aftermath of the first scandal back in 2012, he had never been witness to Alicia when it all broke. He had arrived when she had accepted it, and was trying to move on. This time he was seeing her reaction first hand. That almost made his job harder. Whilst he respected Peter as a politician, and wanted to clear this mess up, seeing Alicia so hurt by everything mad him want to make the other man suffer. When he had first met Alicia back in 2012 he hadn't thought much of her, thought that she was just another wife of a politician. Five years later, however, he realised he had never met a woman quite like Alicia. She had changed a lot, formed her own law firm and worked her backside off to get it to the top – without the aid of her husband. That was something that Eli respected.

"No, we don't need that on." Eli commented.

"But sir-" one of his assistants began, only to receive a glare that said what Eli was thinking.

Alicia walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, grabbing a wine glass and a bottle from the wine rack. The scandal had broken a day ago, and within an hour her living room had become a command centre. Grace who had just finished high school had not left her room since and Zack who was in his first year at MIT had informed his mum her would not be screwing up his education just because his father had screwed up again. Meaning he would not be joining his mother and sister in DC.

Alicia had yet to see Peter. Eli said he was staying at the White House, that the mass of press outside was too much of a security risk. Personally she thought that him seeing her would be a bigger security rick because she was not entirely sure she wouldn't kill him. Once had been bad enough, but twice just made her look like the fool for taking him back, for forgiving him. This time around she had her own reputation to worry about, not just his, she also had the reputation of her firm _Florrick & Associates _to worry about _._ "Where the hell is the cork screw?!" Alicia questioned, annoyed as she rifled through the draws.

"We removed it Ma'am, along with the knives and other sharp instruments." Said one of the security detail who hovered around her house like flies. Never saying much but just being generally irritating with their constant presence.

"You honestly think I'm going to kill him?" Alicia just laughed. "Eli!" The man came through from the other room. The stress of the situation was engraved across his face, and part of her felt sorry for him. "Will you please instruct them to give me my corkscrew back."

"Alicia maybe wine isn't-"

"-He can have affairs and sleep with hookers but I can't drink wine at 11am?!" Eli turned to look at the security detail and nodded. The man in a black suit exited the room only briefly before he reentered with a plastic corkscrew. "Jesus!" Alicia commented before removing the cork from the bottle and filling the extra large glass with the red liquid.

"I'm going to need to do a press conference." Eli stated, once she had drunk some of the wine. "I will need you to stand by his side, like last time. Only I need you to talk as well. The press love you, if you say you knew or that you forgive him, it could-"

"-I'm not discussing this right now." Alicia just grabbed her glass and the bottle and left the room before heading upstairs. She didn't know what she would do. Wasn't sure whether she had it in her to defend his infidelity once more. This time not only with a bunch of prostitutes but also with his secretary. A person he knew, a person that _she_ knew. Then again Alicia wasn't sure if she would divorce him either, whether her children could withstand that.

The sound of her bedroom door slamming echoed through the townhouse. But none of them really judged her. How could then when no one could even imagine the pain she was feeling. Eli just stood there at the counter in the kitchen, not knowing what to think, not knowing what to do. This time around he didn't have the benefit of a little bit of time having passed, he didn't have the benefit of it only being prostitutes. The first time people have sympathy, by the time the second time comes around they have heard it all before. They no longer have trust.

* * *

 _May, 2017, Chicago_

" _A statement has yet to be released by the Vice President on the latest sex scandal, and no word has yet been heard from his wife, top lawyer, Alicia Florrick. Rumour has it that the Vice President has yet to return home since news of the scandal broke – leaving us wondering whose choice that was. Eli Gold, the crisis manager who dealt with the Vice President's last sex scandal back in 2012 has yet to release a statement, yet we will give you the news as soon as it breaks-"_

"Jesus." Will Gardner said as he turned off the tv in the conference room. It was dark outside, the sun had long since set, leaving room for the moon and stars to takeover the darkness. They were the only two people left in the office now, everyone else having called it a night hours ago. Both sat there, paper covering the tabletop as they tried to make sense of their latest class action suit. Only to have been detracted by the news story which had been circling the channels for the past day.

"Poor woman." Diane said as she took a sip of the neat bourbon. Her eyes wandered over to her partner, and she saw a look she couldn't quite read in his eye. It looked almost like he was about to break something, then again she wasn't sure if he was actually about to cry. "Will, are you okay?" she enquired.

"You think she will leave him?" He questioned. Diane didn't know about his history with the wife of the Vice President. How did you explain that after over twenty years of not seeing someone you were still in love with them?

"I don't know. She stayed with him once, maybe she will do it again." Diane speculated.

"Would you?" Will didn't know what he wanted her to say, wasn't sure whether he wanted her to say that she would leave him. Why did it matter anyway? It wasn't like Alicia would hunt him down and come find him even if she left Peter. They hadn't spoken in over twenty years, for all she knew he could be married with children and a picket fence life.

"Once; fool you, twice; fool me." Diane said, looking over at Will. He just nodded and took a drink of his own bourbon. "Why are you so interested?"

"Just curiosity." The lawyer replied before picking up another piece of paper and reading over the facts, trying to look as though he was taking in what he was reading when in truth his mind was in memories which were twenty years old. Diane watched him, wondering just what he was thinking, just what his interest was. Shaking her head slightly she picked up another piece of paper and copied him, deciding to focus her own curiosity on the case. If Will wanted to talk, then he would. But there was no point in rushing him. Anyway, she had clients to be worrying about.

* * *

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated._

 _Abby_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The Good Wife is not mine_

 _A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _June, 1994, Washington DC_

The small apartment that she had called home for the last four years and that he had called home for the past year was now simply a jungle of brown cardboard boxes all piled perilously high. It was insane to see how much stuff they had managed to accumulate over their time at Georgetown. The small sofa in the living area of the apartment was probably the only thing which did not have packed boxes or things to be packed on it. Tomorrow they would move out, begin the rest of their lives. Both going to different states, to different firms. She knew it would be hard to maintain a strong relationship, but Alicia Cavanaugh loved William Gardner, that she knew for certain.

She slung her pale denim jacket on as she exited the bedroom and looked over at him on the sofa, he looked as though he were in a world of his own. "You okay?" She questioned, he just nodded, before standing up and taking her hand. Since the all of their things were packed except what they would need between then and tomorrow when they moved out, they had decided to go out for a walk in the early evening before turning in for the night. It was something they had always loved to do, and had become a tradition before exams. It effectively cleared both of their minds, and stopped Alicia from overly stressing out over things that she was convinced that she didn't know but actually did. Outside summer was in swing, but the air was still a little cool at that time of night.

The sun had yet to set, but their shadows were ever growing in length as they walked down the quiet residential streets of the city until they reached their favourite park. It was a park that the had been coming to for the past four years. Since the early years when they were just friends, both attracted to the other but too nervous to say or do anything about it. Just two best friends, in amongst a larger group of friends. She was the quiet one of the group, the one who would take a book to the park and read. He was the sporty one who would always take a baseball, or basketball with them. Occasionally he would tease her and she would join in. Sometimes he would sit out and they would just talk. Everyone had always known they were close, but they weren't together at first. Every girl at Georgetown fancied Will Gardner, and Alicia had always accepted that she was just another one.

They had finally gotten together nearing two years ago now though, and it was a lot more serious than either one of them had ever imagined it becoming. Every girl at school had hated her for dating him, and every girl had still tried it one with him. _That_ became a running joke between them, that they could never go out without some girl 'accidentally' bumping into him. That wasn't saying it never got any less annoying however.

* * *

The park was beautiful, then again it always was. As they walked along the path neither said a word, Will looked down at Alicia, at her hand intertwined with his, at the look of contentness that covered her face and hated himself. "Leesh, we need to talk." He said, his voice laced with emotion. Immediately she stopped and looked up at him, her eyes searching his dark brown ones for a sign of what he meant.

"What's wrong? You have been really quiet all day." She said, he just held onto her hand and walked over to a bench and they sat down. It was strange to think this park was where their relationship had really begun. While everyone else was playing football one autumn afternoon and they had been sat just talking, that was when they had realised that there was a chance they could be more than friends. It was sat on the grass that they had nearly kissed for the first time. Will didn't think he had ever resented the idea of getting ice cream more in his life than he had that afternoon. Yet it was in that same park where everything was about to end.

"Look, I don't know how to say this. But, I..." He began, only to run a hand through his hair.

"What is it?"

"I turned down the internship in New York." He said, making her raise her eyebrows in shock. It was the internship that everyone in their year had been dying to get. A top New York law firm, a paid internship, and a job almost guaranteed at the end of it. Alicia had been so proud of him when she heard that he had got it. Now she was more than a little confused as to why he would turn it down.

"Why? You worked so hard for it!"

"'Leesh mum has cancer, it is terminal. She only has six months maybe a year at most left, we can't afford a carer. I'm gonna take some time out, look after her." His voice was rough with emotion and Alicia could see the tears building up in his eyes.

"Oh god. Will i'm so sorry! Whatever you need, I will be there-"

"No Leesh, that is the other thing. I don't want you there." He felt like someone was punching him continuously in the stomach, he couldn't quite believe what he was doing to the woman he loved. Yet he honestly and wholly believed that he was doing the best thing for her. That this decision would be one she would thank him for making in years to come.

"I don't understand." She stated, as he turned away and avoided her eyes. "Will look at me. I am going to be there for you."

"Leesh I love you, okay, but I don't _want_ you there. You deserve so much better, you deserve to go and conquer the world, not be stuck with me in Chicago."

"Will-"

"No, Alicia, you are too good. I'm not gonna have you resenting me for the rest of your life because I held you back and you didn't get where you wanted to."

"Jesus Will, I wouldn't-"

"I'm not taking the chance." Neither could look at the other. Will was fighting back the tears, and Alicia had given in, letting them stream down her face. "I can't do it. I can't hate myself for holding you back." His voice was so certain, so decisive. It was the same tone he used in moot court, when she knew their opponent had no chance of beating him. Now she knew his mind was made up, knew there was no way she was going to be able to persuade it. That knowledge made her feel as though someone had reached into her chest and pulled her heart out leaving a wound the size of a small continent in her chest.

"Say it." She said, her voice filled with hurt and anger mixed at the same time. "If you are not gonna let me stay with you then say it. Be a man and tell me we are over. If you can't do that, then we pretend you never said anything and we make it work. I love you Will, I will always love you, but if this is what you want – what you need – then damn well say it."

He looked over at her, at the tears rolling down her face, at the hurt and heartbreak that was painted in her eyes. "It's over." His words were so quiet he wasn't sure that she actually heard him until she stood up and closed her eyes.

"Okay." With that she walked away, and as she went he could see her shoulders shake as she tried to fight the sobs that were about to escape her.

"I love you Alicia." He whispered so quietly that he knew she would never hear her. As she walked away he wiped the tears that had escaped his eyes. Tying to control his own emotions. Will Gardner placed his head in his hands. Never in his life had he ever felt likes such a bad person. Never had he felt like this before. His heart was broken and so was hers, yet it was all his fault.

She hid in their room that night, and he stayed on the sofa. The next morning he woke to the sound of boxes moving as she took all of her things down to her brother's car. He had kindly offered to help her move out. Alicia had never been more thankful to Owen than that day. They never spoke that day, in fact, they didn't speak for over twenty years after that evening in the park. Never saw one another for over twenty years after she moved out. Yet he kept a track of her life through the media, always reading an article when she was mentioned, always seeing the pictures, hoping she was happy. Alicia tried not to think about Will, yet she still checked up on him. Reading the article about _Stern, Lockhart & Gardner _when it was published in the paper, and the article about him being Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor years later. They never spoke though, just maintained two very different lives.

* * *

 _I thought that this would explain their history just a little bit more._

 _Abby_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The Good Wife is not mine_

 _A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, and more_

* * *

 _August, 2017, Chicago_

Alicia was no quite certain just how her brother had managed to loose the hound of press on their journey from the airport to his apartment, however she was extremely pleased that he had. Standing in the living room of his small but homely apartment in the city she peered outside, and smiled when she saw the pavement clear of photographers. It had been her hope that by leaving DC for a month she would manage to not only get her head in order but escape the press. It seemed that had been the wrong thing to think.

Turning around she smiled once more at the sight of to her brother walking over to the sofa with a bottle of wine and two glasses. It was his birthday in a couple of days and she had used that as her excuse to come and visit him. However when she informed him she would like to stay for a month if he would have her, Owen was more than acutely aware that she was not leaving DC simply for his birthday. "Sit down and have some wine sis. God knows you deserve it. The press are like rats, scuttling after you..." Her younger brother commented, and Alicia smirked at the look of absolute distaste which was splayed across his face at the thought.

"I'm so sorry they badgered you-"

"Hey, what am I here for. To them I am a strong manly man who is protecting you!" Owen replied, after Alicia had apologised. He puffed out his chest and attempted to look like one of the hunks from tv. That made Alicia laugh once more, something she had done so rarely as of late. Being with Owen was just what she had needed. He had a way of making her feel like a child again. And whilst he nagged at her and got one her nerves more often than not, she loved him none the less.

"Well don't be surprised if they think that I'm having an affair with you!" Alicia half joked. It never ceased to amaze her the stories that the tabloids would create just to have a front cover and gain a reaction.

"Now that would be a story!" Owen commented as he took a long drink of his wine, before he had even poured his sister a glass. She just laughed and did it herself before curling up into the soft fabric of the squishy sofa and letting out a deep breath. Her head rested against the cushion and the fatigue inflicted by travel began o set in. Her eyelids were heavy, and the weight of the world on her shoulders made her body ache. Mentally she decided to book herself a massage at some point in the very near future.

"When are the munchkins arriving?" Owen questioned. Zach and Grace were to come down for the weekend. It would be the first time that they would see Owen since the scandal had broken. Grace would then stay with her mother in Chicago until they both returned home. _Florrick & Associates _was stable enough to cope without her for a month. In actual fact she was confident it would survive without her all together. That was why she was currently considering opening up another set of offices in Chicago. The city had always been home to her, especially now. Owen was there and so was her mother – well for the part of the year that she wasn't off on holiday anyway. Leaving Washington DC felt like the best thing she could do. Especially considering Zach had already moved out and Grace would be doing the same come September.

Then there was Peter.

Escaping DC was so tempting, but what about her marriage. Alicia was hesitant to admit that she had stopped even considering him in her decisions. Their marriage seemed like just a piece of paper, and she was blindingly aware of the fact that all it would take to dissolve it would be another piece of paper.

"Friday."

"So they miss my birthday?! How dare they. I hope they are not wanting to stay here after such outrageous behaviour!" Her brother joked. Zach had an internship and was staying near university for the summer. Grace had been volunteering at a children's club for her church and had wanted to stay for the remainder of the week because it was activities week and they were going to go to a theme park.

Alicia smiled at the thought of her children, she honestly was so proud of them. Zach had not let the scandal phase his school work and if anything he had worked even harder. Getting a first in every assignment he did. Grace had simply let herself realise that she was lucky in the grand scheme of things and worked with those less fortunate to remind herself that whilst she was hurting, there were people who needed help. That was why she had become even deeper into her religion. Something that Alicia had been concerned by at first. Now though, seeing how much strength it had given her daughter, the lawyer no longer commented.

* * *

The sun was slowly beginning to set over the city of Chicago, and from the sofa in his living room both Alicia and Owen watched as the sky turned from blue to orange and red. Her eyes were fixated on the sky, and silence had filled the room for the last twenty minutes. A rare thing when you were with Owen. He leant forward and grabbed the second bottle of red of the night and filled up their glasses before settling back. "Please God tell me that you are going to divorce him." Owen's words broke the silence, and Alicia sighed, looking at her brother. It was a subject she had been waiting to be brought up ever since they had escaped the cameras in his car.

Taking a sip of her wine she looked down. "I don't know." Was her honest answer. That caused her brother to groan. "I don't...I can't go through it again, you know? The pain and the betrayal. We were finally good again, or at least I thought we were. Then I find out that-" She stopped herself.

"He doesn't deserve you, he never has." Owen scoffed.

"I don't deserve what he put me through." She commented. "At the same time though, he is the father of my children. There are other people to consider. I just...I don't know anymore."

"Zach is 19, and Grace is 18 Alicia. He is at college and she won't be far behind him. Have they even seen _him_ since it all came out?"

"Grace has, she din't say anything though. He called Zach, I don't know what they said but Peter looked like he had been punched in the stomach when he hung up."

"They are sick of it Alicia, they're sick of what he is doing for you. You're kids are old enough to deal with you two splitting up. All they want is for you to be happy."

"The press, my firm-"

"Oh my god!" Will groaned as he leant back against the sofa. "Are you kidding me? The press?! Oh heaven forbid if we were to upset _the press!_ "

"I can't forgive him, not again, I don't trust him Owen."

To anyone watching it would be a strange sight, simply because she was sat there with tears pouring down her face and he was sat next to her grinning like a cheshire cat. Owen reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small business card. "Then get rid of him sis. Move on, live your life. Have steamy sex with a hunk!" His sister just laughed at him, and Owen winked before handing over the card. "Rumour has it he is the best there is, and you will need the best. God knows Peter is not going to want to let you go!"

Alicia just looked down at the thick ,high quality, white card that her brother had handed to her and read the name in black, italic, times new roman font.

 _David Lee_

 _Family Lawyer_

Below was his number. Alicia sighed. "You have an appointment with him tomorrow at 11am." Owen informed her, a smug and satisfied look on his face.

"Owen, I think I want a divorce." She said, a smile on her lips after a few minutes silence. She watched as her brother jumped up from his seat and began to dance around the apartment shouting that he needed to go out and get champagne. Alicia just smirked at him. Maybe she was giving up, maybe she should stick with Peter. But once had been hard enough. Twice. She couldn't forgive him.

* * *

"Is he free?" Will Gardner asked the assistant of David Lee, the family lawyer, as he stood outside of the other man's office.

"He is in with a client. They should just be finishing up though-" Before the young brunette, with large glasses and short pixie cut hair had chance to finish the door opened.

"I will have my assistant drop the papers off in a couple of days Alicia. Have a read through them and let me know what you think. If there are _any_ changes then just write them on." David said, that smug grin he always wore on his face. Alicia Florrick just nodded and placed her black leather handbag over her shoulder.

"Thank you David. I appreciate you help." She smiled and turned around, about to leave. Only to stop. When she had walked into the firm about an hour ago, the fact that it was Lockhart _ & Gardner _she was walking into had not even struck her. However now she wondered how exactly she hadn't realised. _Gardner_. Will Gardner. Mr Georgetown. Him.

"Alicia, hey." He said, eyes wide with surprise. It had been twenty years, yet he would recognise that voice and those eyes for the rest of his life. Even after two decades apart he still felt his heart hurt at the sight of her. He still had to push the thought of _what if I hadn't ended it?_ From his head. He still had to remind himself that she was most likely a different person now. He was surprised to see that she was dressed casually, not in the suit that he was used to seeing her wear on tv. The dark brown hair that had bee longer back in Georgetown was now pulled back into a pony tale, and she wore a pair of skinny dark blue jeans, a white over sized t-shirt that fell off of one shoulder and black ankle boots.

"Hey." She replied, despite the heart ache that he had caused her all those years ago, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Dressed in a pale blue shirt, tie, and black suit he looked smart. Will Gardner, the one who always refused to grow up looked like an adult. He had filled out with muscle, and let his hair grow a little longer that it had been years ago. _No wonder he is Chicago's 16_ _th_ _most eligible bachelor_ Alicia thought to herself. "How are you?" She questioned, still with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, good, actually. How about you?" He questioned before he even thought. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say-"

"It's okay." She said, before being cut off by her phone. "Sorry, I have to get this it is my son, Zach. It was good to see you Will, and thanks David." Alicia said, addressing both men before walking away and answering her phone. Head spinning from a mixture of her meeting with David Lee, the prospect of her divorce and her encounter with Mr Georgetown as Owen had nicknamed him all those years ago. "Hey Zach, what's up?"

* * *

David Lee turned away from the figure of Alicia Florrick and towards Will Gardner. "So, you know the wife of the Vice President?" Will internally groaned at the look of smugness on the face of David Lee.

"Knew her." Will corrected. "A lifetime ago." The named partner added as he eyes returned to the figure of Alicia who was stood talking on her phone as she waited for the lift to arrive. As she got on, he realised much to his own displeasure that it really was a lifetime ago that he had known her. A lifetime ago when they were young, ambitious and completely head over heels in love with one another. Before they knew the pain and hardship of the real world.

* * *

 _Reviews please!_

 _Abby_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The Good Wife is not mine_

* * *

 _August, 2017, Chicago_

Despite the fact that she seriously did not want to be in a room filled with politicians and gossip, she knew that if she was serious about opening up shop in Chicago then she would have to attend the most important law ball of the year. That was why, only two weeks after her meeting with David Lee, and only a week after news of her divorce had broken, she was dolled up and ready to charm.

To her surprise both Peter and Eli had agreed to everything she had requested in the divorce, and signed the papers without hassle. Alicia had a feeling that it was Eli she had to thank for the lack of drama her divorce had caused. Her children had been a little upset by the news but both accepted it was for the best and were pleased at the prospect of their mother moving on and towards better days. Zach had now returned to MIT as school would be reconvening in a week. Grace was to leave on Friday, everything in Washington had been packed and she was now packing the few things that she had brought to Chicago with her ready to start the latest chapter of her life.

The taxi pulled up outside the venue and Alicia thanked her driver when he opened the door, immediately looking around. Thee were numerous members of the press, all of whom immediately swarmed around her but who she attempted to ignore as she made her way into the venue. Her hair was loosely curled and left down. The dress which she wore was simple, white, with long sleeves, and a slash neckline that went from one shoulder to the other. The dress was floor length but had a split she would have thought was too high if it weren't for her daughter's reassurance. Her lips were stained red, and she wore a gold bracelet on each wrist. The dress made her look younger, and she knew it would catch the eye of the press. Alicia had wanted her first public appearance since the divorce to make a statement, she knew the dress did that.

When she walked into the dining room she put on her fake smile and went about the room, small talking with those she knew and introducing herself to those she didn't. By the time the meal and speeches began, Alicia was glad not to have to answer any more questions about her divorce. It never ceased to amaze her how much people were fuelled by gossip. It was almost as though their lives were so boring they had to immerse themselves in someone else's.

Alicia picked at the rubber chicken dinner she was served, and half listened to what the speakers wee saying. One spoke about women in the workplace – and was completely inaccurate – another was about the recent changes to some land act she was pretty sure she had never even read. They went on, but after the dessert dishes were taken away, people began to stop listening and get up. Alicia stayed, however, she had spoken at the ABA conference a few years ago and had four hundred people leave her speech, she didn't want the speaker to feel the same. Even if she was immensely bored. Finally the host of the evening, a round man with balding hair and a grin that sent shivers down her spine told them all to enjoy their evening and she stood up, heading off in search of another glass of white wine. She had decided that wearing a white dress and drinking red was just asking for trouble.

Alicia had just spotted the bar when she heard her name called out. Turning to look at the table she had just passed she saw Will Gardner waving her over. Her heart fluttered a little at the sight of him. She had thought he looked good when she saw him a fortnight ago. However he looked even better in a dinner suite and bow tie. He stood up and smiled before introducing her to the woman who he was sat next. "Diane, this is an old friend of mine-"

"Alicia Florrick." Diane said. "I know who she is Will. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Alicia this is Diane Lockhart, my partner." Will stated, looking between the two women.

"It is very nice to meet you Ms Lockhart, however it is Cavanaugh these days." Alicia said. It felt strange to be going by her maiden name again. However it also gave her a sense of freedom that she had not had in a very long time. It made her feel like she was more than just a name, more than just the wife of someone. "I've been a fan of yours for many years, you were the keynote speaker at the first ABA I ever went to."

"Well thank you. Will, you never told me you knew Ms Cavanaugh." Diane said, turning to her partner with a knowing look on her face, raising an eyebrow a little.

"Alicia, please." The brunette said, whilst she looked between the two partners. There was a bond there, but it wasn't sexual. It was strong, but it wasn't romantic, it was almost like they were just the best of friends, like they had an immense amount of trust in one another. Almost like she and Will had back in the early days of Georgetown, before they crossed the line.

"It never came up." Will replied, looked a little flustered. How exactly could he ever have told Diane? "I'll go get us a drink, Alicia?"

"White wine would be great." She replied before he walked away. "May I?" Alicia questioned, nodding towards the seat.

"Of course, be my guest." Diane was classy, Alicia had decided she liked the woman instantly. Dressed in a very simple black gown, with pearls around her neck she looked effortlessly sophisticated. A style Alicia had never quite managed to get the art of. "How do you know Will?" She questioned, Alicia did not miss the look of mischief that sparkled in the older woman's eyes as she asked.

"We went to Georgetown together." Alicia replied, simply, deciding not to elaborate.

Diane smiled; "What was he like back then?"

Alicia just laughed, shaking her head. "Popular, sporty, I thought he would never grow up. The first time I met him he was being the life of the party, jumping into the pool simply to splash everyone." The brunette watched the smile that spread across Diane's face as she pictured the scene. "Will knew how to have a good time, but he was ambitious too."

"I guess he hasn't changed in that respect." Alicia wondered just how much Will had changed since those days, wondered whether he was still partly the same person he had once been, or whether the Will she had been so close to had long since gone. Just like she was pretty sure that the Alicia he had known was no longer around. "Rumour has it that you are looking to set up offices here." Diane was straight to the point, and Alicia liked that. She had spent so many years of her life around politicians who would run a marathon before they got to the matter that they wanted to discuss. It was nice to be with people who didn't hedge quite so much.

"Yeah, I've ben looking at office space, and listening out for people I might want with me." She still wasn't completely certain that she was going to open up in Chicago, but she had decided that she needed to get out of DC. The more she thought about it the more she realised that there was nothing there for her. In the divorce she had told Peter he could keep the house but if he ever sold it then she were to get half of the proceeds. That meant she had no where to stay when she returned in a couple of weeks. Wherever she did end up living would be empty as well, because Grace would be off at university just like Zach was. Being back in Chicago, with Owen, it made her feel like her old self, or at least a little bit more like her old self.

"I'm sure that there are tonnes of lawyers who would jump at the chance to work with you."

"Most of the ones _I_ want to work with are comfortable. Nothing is certain yet though." Will sat down and handed both women a drink, he sat behind Diane, so he could see both of them. The round table made a three way conversation a little easier, but he was still on the outside. The pair were deep in conversation so he decided just to listen, but the topic was certainly not what he had been expecting.

"Have you considered merging? You would get your new offices, but without the struggle of finding clients and without the bore of searching for new lawyers."

Alicia's eyebrows rose at the suggestion. She had certainly not considered a merger. "No, I hadn't actually. The idea had never really entered my mind."

"Maybe you should, consider it I mean. What is your opinion Will? How would you feel about merging with an old friend?"

Will looked shocked, just like Alicia did. Looking over at her, however, he knew that she was thinking. She was remembering all the times back in georgetown when they had laid in bed and planned their lives out. Back before he had said no to New York. Back when they had thought they would last forever. Nights had been spent lying in bed, in that tiny apartment, planning out their lives. How they were going to own their own firm, how they were going to be the best, doing more pro-bono cases than any other firm. They'd said that they would work their backsides off, then when they had enough money saved they would buy a little house down on the beach somewhere, it would be away from everyone else and they would spend their weekends there.

"We always said we would have our own firm." He said, softly, Alicia just smiled at the memory and Diane looked a little surprised. Not because of what he had said, but because of how he had said it. She had been working with Will, running a firm with him, for a very long time, but never had she heard him speak to anyone quite like that. His voice was so gentle, so tentative. It was so heavily laced with emotion and memories. It was a tone which told her there was an awful lot of heartbreak in the story that belonged to the two people she was at with.

"Just so I know, how serious are you both?" Alicia questioned. Many people proposed the idea of merging but few ever actually did. The brunette looked at Will and Diane as they shared a glance.

"Very."

"Then may I take some time to consider?" Alicia didn't even know where to start, didn't even know what she thought about merging, she was just taken aback. She had arrived at the ball hoping to steal a few good lawyers, not merge with the top firm in Chicago, not merge with _his_ firm.

"Of course." Diane said, taking a sip of her wine. "Now, tell me more about Will at law school." Alicia laughed at the older woman, but more so at the way that Will's face turned white in fear and he groaned. That made Diane smirk.

"Where do I start?" Alicia said, giving Will Gardner an evil look.

"Be kind, I have some stories on you Cavanaugh." He replied.

"I have twice as many on you Gardner."

Diane sat there, watching the interaction between the two old friends. Never had she heard anyone call him 'Gardner'. Never had she seen anyone manage to make him look so in awe just by sitting there. Diane was not stupid, watching the pair she knew that there was more to their relationship than 'we went to Georgetown together'. Whilst they were playful around each other, there was something that was being held back, their smiles didn't quite reach their eyes. Diane knew that there was a reason Will had never told her that he knew the now ex-wife of the Vice President. Knew there was a reason that Alicia's name had never once come up in conversation. The lawyer just didn't know why. Well, not yet anyway...

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming._

 _Abby_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: The Good Wife is not mine_

* * *

 _August, 2017, Chicago_

She was meant to be reading through the contract that was currently open on her laptop screen. It was for one of their biggest clients, so she had requested that it was sent to her to check through before it was presented to the client. Alicia knew it was perfect though, there was never a problem with the work of her equity partners. Still, she should probably read through it. Then again, she should also finish the list of pros and cons for merging with _Lockhart & Gardner _as well. Placing her laptop down next to the list she accepted that for the time being at least neither of those two things were going to get done.

The sound of the front door opening caused her to turn around just in time to see her daughter entering the apartment. Grace removed the large sunglasses and placed them down on the counter before walking over to her mother. "I brought us food." Grace said, smiling and holding up the paper bag. Alicia just smiled and made some room on the table. "We have falafel kebabs, they okay? Yours has extra hummus on it."

"Sounds perfect." Alicia commented as she took the pitta from her daughter and smiled at the spicy smell of the food. "How was town? You get your stationary?"

"Yep, although I did not realise that it would be so hard to find pretty lever arch folders. Like all they had were plain ones. I ended up just getting some stripey ones."

"You can always replace them if you see something nicer."

"Yeah I guess." Grace replied. They ate in silence, before Grace picked up Alicia's list, looking at what her mother had written. "What is this for?"

Alicia sighed. Recently she had realised that it was better to just be honest with her daughter, after all she wasn't a child anymore. That didn't mean Alicia didn't think of her as one though. Grace may be eighteen and off to University, but to Alicia she would always be her baby. Alicia would always have the motherly instinct to hide things that could potentially hurt or confuse her daughter. "A firm want to merge with me." Alicia stated simply.

"Okay, well looking at the list you have a lot more pros than cons; _office space, reputation, client base, fantastic family law, bigger budget, more associates, fully trained lawyers..."_ Grace looked up at her mother who nodded at every point. "Then you have the fact that you won't be starting from the bottom."

"It feels like a cop out." Alicia commented as she finished her kebab and placed the wrapper into the empty bag.

"It isn't a cop out mum, trust me." Grace said, looking into her mothers eyes. "You built your firm up from the bottom, they may have a reputation but so do you! They will benefit from you just as you will from them. It would mean less stress, it would mean you could actually focus on your life and not your work for once!"

Alicia laughed at the look on her daughter face and leant over to hug her. "When did you get so smart, huh?" Alicia could feel Grace smile against her shoulder.

"Guess I get that from you." They pulled apart and Grace looked at the list again. "Wait, under cons you have _Will._ I don't understand?" Grace furrowed her brow as she looked at her mother.

"It doesn't matter." Alicia tried to avoid the topic, not wanting to discuss the man who had broken her heart, whom there was a very strong possibility that she had never stopped loving, not even when she was married to Peter.

"We are having a serious discussion, spill." Grace said, giving her mother a serious look. Alicia couldn't help the smile that came over her face. Her daughter was definitely going to make an incredible lawyer.

"The firm that wants to merge is _Lockhart & Gardner, _I went to law school with Will Gardner, the named partner." Alicia decided to stop there, it was probably not a good idea to go any further into the matter. Otherwise the next thing that Alicia knew, Grace would have told Owen and he would be planning out the remainder of her life.

"I heard Mr. Georgetown mentioned!" Owen sang as he emerged from him room. Alicia looked over at her brother who looked a little worse for wear. He had gone out the previous night and still not been home when Alicia returned from the ball just after midnight. She had not heard him come in, but considering it was now past midday and he was only just getting up she assumed it was probably nearer to 4am.

Grace looked at her uncle and smiled before turning back to her mother. She wasn't stupid, she knew there was more to the story but she would also not push. Her mother was allowed to have things she didn't discuss. "Are you scared that he will give you special treatment or something?"

"No, not really."Alicia said, leaning her head against the sofa. "We didn't exactly leave things well, up until a fortnight ago we hadn't spoken in twenty years."

"Look, you're both adults now, I'm pretty sure that you would be able to put that to one side and work together. If he is anything like you then he cares about his work too much to jeopardise it."

The sound of Owen drooping a pan effectively ended their discussion, followed by the sound of him winging about how the noise hurt his ears. Both women laughed, but grace decided to go and help her uncle, telling him to sit down and she would make him some food. Owen thanked her and moved over to sit with his sister who was looking at him with a smirk on her face. As he sat down she burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer. "Thanks for the sympathy sis." He said, covering his eyes with a cushion.

"How old are you and you still don't know your limit?!" Alicia commented, glaring.

"Sorry _mum!_ And for your information I do know my limit... I just decided to ignore it. _"_ He replied, slightly muffled by the pillow. "So what was that about Mr. Georgetown?" Even in his hungover state Owen was intrigued by his sister's love life, sometimes she wondered if he was more interested in hers than he was in his own. She leant her head against the sofa, as she seemed to be doing more and more often, and sighed.

" _Lockhart & Gardner _wants to merge with me." She stated.

"What is the issue? If you are working in the same offices he can just throw you over his desk whenever he wants and you can have steamy sex- Ouch!" Owen's statement was cut off by his statement of pain when Alicia pinched his arm – just as she had done back when they were children and he would annoy her.

"Keep your voice down!" She whispered harshly. Owen simply wiggled his eyebrows.

"Come on sis, you are a newly free and single woman. You need to get laid."

"I do not need to get laid." She replied, glaring at her brother. This was not the type of conversation that she wanted to be having when her daughter was in the same room as them. In fact it was a highly inappropriate conversation to be having.

"Oh yes you do. Why not anyway? From what I remember you two were unable to get enough of each other-"

"This conversation is over." Alicia stated, before standing up and heading to her room.

"You want him!" Owen sang as his sister walked away. However he sang too loud and it hurt his head. "Ow." He moaned, sounding like he was about to cry. Grace walked over and handed her uncle a bacon sandwich.

"Eat." She told him.

"Never drink Grace, ever." He told her as pain shot through his head as he moved. "Actually, scrap that- do drink." She just laughed and picked up her mothers list once more. Her eyes looking at that one word in the cons list.

"Owen, what happened between mum and Will?" She asked, turning to her uncle just in time to see a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Well..."

* * *

 _December, 1993, New York State_

They had an hour before the fireworks would begin, and probably about half an hour before anyone noticed that they were gone. That was why they were currently running up the back staircase towards the room that she was sleeping in, giggling like two teenagers. The house was old, and belonged to her mothers latest husband. A man who was all about family and had insisted everyone come over for New Years Eve. Alicia had informed her mother the only way she would be attending was if Will went as well.

As soon as they stepped into the small backroom his lips were on hers, and every thought about how they should not be doing this, how they should be downstairs socialising, left her mind. All Alicia Cavanaugh could think about was getting his shirt off.

Will's hands were in her hair, and she knew she would have hell attempting to hid the post-sex hair before they returned to the party, but in that moment she didn't care. His lips moved to her neck and she moved her head to give him greater access as he trailed kissed from behind her ear to her collarbone. Alicia's fingers trembled as she finally managed to undo the buttons on his shirt and push it off of his shoulders. Will's hand moved to the back of her dark green dress and undid the zip, pushing the straps off of her shoulders and down to her waist. "We don't have much time." She whispered into his ear as his lips returned to her neck and his hands went to find the clasp on her bra.

"We best get on with it then." He said with an evil grin on his lips as they attacked her and her hands went to his belt. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't here someone coming up the stairs.

"Oi, sis, mum says you need to-" The door opened and both Alicia and will jumped apart, blushing furiously, she grabbed her dress and attempted to pull it back up. Both didn't say a thing, neither did Owen for that matter of fact, he just stood there smirking and raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell mum you're... otherwise engaged." With that he turned around and was about to leave. "I'd make it quick, speeches are about to begin so the music will be turned off." Owen walked out of the room, and left both Alicia and Will stood in the middle of the room, half dressed, and looking mortified.

Alicia knew she would never hear the end of it, and she never did.

* * *

 _Thank you for all of the reviews, keep 'em coming!_

 _Abby_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The Good Wife is not mine_

* * *

 _August, 2017, Chicago_

Alicia sat in Owen's apartment, surrounded by silence. The academic year had started so her brother was at work and Grace had moved into her dorm at Stanford, ready to start her pre-law course. Alicia was alone. Sighing she leant back against the sofa. The feeling that washed over her was different to the one she had in DC when she was alone. Alicia felt as though she were alone – but as though she wasn't alone. If that made any sense. There was no one with her, but she din't feel alone, she almost felt... at home, maybe.

Alicia's eyes wandered to the coffee table where the list of pros and cons sat. leaning forward she picked it up and stared at it. Flipping the paper over she saw Grace's handwriting on the back of the page. _Do it!_ Was written in her daughters neat, rounded, script.

"What the hell." Alicia thought. The brunette picked up her phone and found the number for _Lockhart & Gardner. _Clicking on the number she pressed call and listened to the dial tone. Within ten minutes Alicia had hung up and she had arranged a meeting for 6pm in the bar opposite the court house.

At 6pm the next stage of her life would begin. At 6pm she would be sat in a bar with _him._ Something that she had not done in over twenty years. It filled her with nerves, all of a sudden Alicia was worried that she had nothing to wear, scared as to what he would think of whatever she did wear. The brunette was wondering what she should do with her hair, and how red should her lipstick be-?

 _Stop_ she told herself. _This is a business meeting, it is not a date. Diane is there as well._

Despite the telling off she gave herself, Alicia still contemplated the outfit whilst she sat on her brother's sofa going over the financials for last month, checking over everything. She smiled when she saw that the firm had not taken a beating from her divorce. In actual fact they had signed three major businesses – all with female CEOs. Maybe it had worked in her favour?

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white spotty towel Alicia walked towards her bedroom and stood barefoot in front of her wardrobe debating what she should wear. She decided casual, after all in a few days she would be returning to DC, and her attire would once more consist of suits, pencil skirts and blouses. So, bearing that in mind she pulled out a light knit, oversized sweater dress that was thin enough for summer. It hung off of one shoulder, the dress was deep red in colour so she chose black lace underwear. The weather was warm, so Alicia forewent tights and instead decided to wear a pair of chunky black heeled sandals.

The brunette left the outfit on her bed whilst she dried her hair. Despite her drying it straight there were still loose waves. Deciding she really did not have time to straighten it she left it as was and applied a light coat of makeup before putting the dress and shoes on. Happy with her appearance she grabbed her black leather bag and headed out.

The evening air was just the right temperature. Not too hot, not too muggy, just right for an evening stroll. So the brunette wandered through the familiar streets as she made her way to the courthouse. It seemed so long ago since she had lived in Highland park. Seemed like a lifetime ago that this had been the city she called home. Yet, at the same time it felt like yesterday; taking her children to the park, to school, to the cinema to the latest Disney film to be released. Those days had been some of the best of her life. They were before everything changed, before the scandals, and the governorship. Before the entirety of their lived became the focus of the media.

Part of Alicia resented Peter for putting the microscope on their lives. More precisely putting it on the lives of their children. Grace and Zach would never be able to forget any mistakes they made. Never be able to live down a boyfriend or girlfriend because it was all documented in the media.

Alicia pushed the thoughts from her mind as she entered the small bar which was opposite the courthouse. She walked in and immediately saw Will and Diane sat in a booth over in the corner. She smiled as Diane waved her over. There was a bottle of red on the table, and three glasses, two of which were already filled and the third was in the process of being as she walked over.

"Hey." Alicia greeted them bother, as she sat down and slid into the booth next to Diane. She immediately regretted doing so because that meant that she was looking straight at will. Looking into those brown eyes that told so many stories.

"Hello Alicia, I hope red is okay." Diane commented, and the younger woman smiled.

"It is perfect, thank you. I'm not wearing white today, means I can be trusted with red." Alicia commented as she took the glass which Diane slid over. "Cheers." Alicia said, holding up her glass and the other two repeated before taking a drink. Once the glass was placed back down onto the table Alicia took a deep breath. "I have been thinking about what you said at the ball, and if you are still interested then I think that maybe we should start talking seriously about merging."

"That is fantastic news Alicia. We are definitely still interested." Diane answered.

"Sounds good." Will replied as he drank the red wine. Alicia wondered when he had started drinking wine exactly, the Will that she had known drank nothing but long necks, tequila and vodka. Maybe drinking wine had come about when he grew up, when he started styling his hair that way and wearing suits that fitted him too damn well.

"Obviously, there are things I would like to think over before anything gets set in stone. With the greatest respect I'd like to have my accountant look over your financials for the last few years. I'd also like to talk to a few of my clients and get the general consensus on what the feeling is among them. As long as everything is okay I would be more than happy to bring it to the equity partners."

Diane nodded in agreement. Will watched on in awe. Alicia had always been the best at whatever she did. Watching her now, talking business, it almost made him even more attracted to her. "I think that is fair enough. We would obviously like your financials as well."

"That is perfectly fine, I'll have them sent over to you tomorrow." Alicia stated. "There is one other thing, as of Monday morning _Florrick & Associates _will no longer exist, we will be _Cavanaugh & Associates. _Of course this would mean that the name going into the merge would be Cavanaugh. Is that a problem?"

"We don't just want you cause of your name Alicia." Will commented. " _Lockhart, Gardner & Cavanaugh."_

"I seem to remember we already had the discussion as to whose name would go first." Alicia stated, remembering the discussion they'd had back in Georgetown, in bed. "I also remember who won." There was a smile on both of their lips as they spoke, the kind that showed Diane that they were both reliving the same memory.

"There was no clear winner if I remember. We got … distracted." Will replied, unable to hide the twinkle in his eye at the memory. The comment made Alicia blush a little, because she remembered very clearly _how_ they had gotten distracted.

"You surrendered Gardner. I clearly remember you telling me I won." Both of them just laughed at the memory, and Diane smiled at the interaction.

"I have no objection to _Cavanaugh, Lockhart & Gardner." _The older woman stated. In all honestly she would forgo her name being first simply to witness a few more conversations like this. In the back of her mind she contemplated getting Kalinda to look into just what the relationship between the two people she was sat with had once been.

"I don't think we should merge. Alicia obviously has memory issues. I never agreed." Will said, smirking at Alicia. Both women simply laughed, and Diane shook her head before looking at her watch.

"I'm going to leave you two to reminisce. Kurt has just got back from a case so we are off out for dinner. I will see you tomorrow Will. Alicia, it was a pleasure, I hope to hear from you soon." Diane stated, as Alicia moved out of the booth to allow Diane to do the same. The two women said their farewells before Diane left and Alicia sat back down. The mood instantly shifted once it was just the two of them.

"It has been a long time, since we did this." Will said, watching her take a sip of her wine and close her eyes, looking down at the marked wood of the table.

"Not far off twenty five years." Alicia said, looking up at him thought her thick lashes. Part of her wondered just where all that time had gone. It seemed like only yesterday that they were sat in the bar on campus, in the corner, text books and bottle of bear surrounding them.

"Jesus, I feel old." Will said, and Alicia just laughed.

"You and me both. You don't have two kids at college."

"Where are they?" Will asked, genuinely interested in her life.

"Zach has just gone into his second year at MIT, he is doing computer forensics. Grace has just started at Stanford doing pre-law."

"Not Georgetown." Will stated, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Grace got an offer but turned it down. There is too much going on in DC right now, she wants to go to law school there, though."

"They must be smart kids." Will said. It was strange to think that all he had achieved in the last twenty odd years was owning his own firm and too many one night stands. Yet she had her own firm, two smart children, what was once a successful marriage and a public image that most would kill for. He was proud of his firm, but he was jealous of her. Alicia had it all, or at least she had, before the scandal.

"They are. Although not really kids anymore. They make me so proud." She said, smiling, and he could see the love that filled her eyes.

"You make me proud, I always knew you would be an incredible lawyer." He stated.

"You're one to talk Gardner. Look at you." Both of them smiled. It was strange, talking like they were friends where there was a scar that was still bleeding so close to the surface. They had put a bandage over the wound, but they both knew that there would soon be a time when they had to actually deal with the wound. At some point they were going to have to talk. Neither was ready to admit that fact just yet though.

It still hurt too much.

* * *

 _Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated._

 _Abby_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: The Good Wife is not mine_

 _A/N: I wanted to show a little bit of Alicia regretting not being able to make her marriage work. A little bit of her dealing with her emotions. This is a filler chapter, but I wanted to write it because I felt it was important to the story being told._

* * *

 _September, 2017, Washington DC_

It was strange, how despite the fact that the townhouse had been her home for so many years, walking into it she no longer felt anything for it. The wooden flooring and panelled walls. The expensive Persian rugs lying on the floor and the flash kitchen- it wasn't her. Truth be told it had never been her. The whole house screamed Peter.

The brunette pushed her hair behind her ear as she closed the door on the security guy who stood there. She would not miss their constant presence, that was for sure. As she took a step into the hallway she paused, composing her thoughts. She had arrived at the old house to pack up her clothes and the few things she wanted to keep. The sound of footsteps made Alicia's brow furrow, she had thought that Peter would be at the White House.

"Alicia." The voice of Eli greeted her, and the brunette smiled, almost grateful it wasn't her ex-husband. The emotions she felt towards Peter were still conflicting, and she wasn't completely sure that they would end up in a screaming match if she did speak to him. Something that after her delayed flight to DC, she did not have the energy to participate in.

"Eli, I've come to pack up my things." She stated, looking at the man who had once been Peter's crisis manager and was now his right hand man. Eli just nodded, as he took in the appearance of her. She looked happier, even if she was stressed and still hurt by his boss' actions. Her suit had been replaced by a pair of dark wash jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt. Tomorrow she would go into the office and talk with her equity partners about the merger, just as Will and Diane would do back in Chicago. Both firms had been satisfied with the other's financials, and Alicia's clients had been enthusiastic at the prospect of a more powerful law firm backing them. One which could look after their interests not only in Washington DC but in Chicago too. There was even the possibility of opening offices in New York if the merger was successful. There was a very strong possibility that this merger could create the most powerful law firm in the country.

"Peter has left you some cases out. You may keep them." Despite the fact that Eli was only the messenger, Alicia half wanted to laugh in his face. Peter was allowing her to keep the cases she had bought – how very generous. Instead the lawyer just nodded and began to make her way up the stairs to their room- what _had_ been their room. But paused half way up when Eli spoke once more. "Alicia, I hope you are happy, and I mean that." It wasn't said in a bitter or sarcastic manner. It was said in a tone that showed her he cared, that he truly wanted her to be happy. No matter whether that was with or without Peter.

She just nodded and looked at him with a smile on her face. That sad sort that told him there was a long way to go until she was happy, but there was hope in it as well. "I will be." He just nodded before retuning into the living area where she could see his laptop sat on the coffee table with papers surrounding it. Sighing a little Alicia made her way up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

Her wardrobe hadn't taken long to pack, all of the clothes had simply needed folding, and the truth was that there weren't even that many. The majority were suits and blouses, all her casual clothes were already packed from her trip to Chicago. It was when her eyes his that shoe box on the top shelf that things started taking longer. She pulled it down and placed it on the floor, sitting down so that she could examine it's contents. Not that she needed to even open the box to remember what was inside it. No, she knew the contents almost off my heart. It was her box from Georgetown. The box which held memories from almost a lifetime ago.

A small smile crept across her face at the sight of the essay which sat on the top. It was her constitutional law essay, the first essay she ever got an A on at Georgetown. A smile spread across her face as she remembered the moment she had received it. A giddy squeal had escaped from her lips and all of her friends had simply rolled their eyes, each one had knew she would get an A.

Alicia moved the piece of paper as felt her heart pound a little at the sight of the Georgetown baseball cap which Will had given her back when they were just the best of friends. A photo of them laughing after their first win in moot court, back when they were just the best of friends. A photo of them at Franklin Lakes back in the summer after their first year, back when they were just the best of friends. She missed those days, she missed them almost more than she missed the days when they were head over heels for one another. She missed the way that they would just laugh and joke, acting like children but not caring what people thought of them. The way that whenever he was about to hit on a girl at a party he would turn and wink at her. The way that he would pick on her, and her on him.

They'd been so inseparable; even when they were together romantically most things hadn't changed. A tear rolled down her cheek, but was swiftly brushed away. It hurt, to think that all those memories were now twenty years old. To think of how many years they went without talking, to think just how easily their relationship had fallen to pieces.

Alicia missed him, she missed him in her bed every morning, but more than that she missed her best friend. She missed Will Gardner.

The feeling of her heart breaking caused her to put the lid back on the box and place it in the bag, ready to be taken away with her. The last thing she wanted was Peter seeing that box. It would cause questions, ones that she didn't need to answer any more.

"I thought you might want to know that Peter will be back in a half hour." Eli said, standing at the door and watching her. Alicia turned to him and nodded.

"I'm nearly done." She answered. Eli simply smiled before leaving. Standing up Alicia opened a few drawer and placed their contents into the cases. It was on the final drawer that she saw the second shoe box of the day. Opening it she smiled at the contents. It was the box of memories she had kept from the children's first few years. There were little frames with their first curl in, and the first tooth they lost. Amongst all of that were pictures. Ones of them in the garden, on holiday, on their first day at school. She picked up a picture of Peter, Grace and Zach. It was from their first family holiday. Peter looked younger, he didn't have any grey hairs and there were fewer lines on his face. Both of the children had their sun hats on and Grace wore red heart shaped glasses. Alicia chuckled, her daughter would hate to see that picture.

The brunette placed the lid on the box, but left that one picture out. Once both cases were fastened up, she looked around the room. It looked like that of a hotel now. Sighing she placed the photograph on the bed, where she knew that Peter would see it. It didn't mean anything spiteful, she didn't want to rub anything in his face. The picture was simply a reminder that not all of their marriage was bad. It was there to tell him that they were allowed to miss the good times, even if they were no longer married.

One by one Alicia carried the cases downstairs. Once they were in the car, she stood there, and looked up at the townhouse with a heavy heart. None of her things were in that building now. It was no longer her home, just a building in which she had once lived. Taking a deep breath Alicia got into her car and drove away, towards the hotel she was currently staying in. As she drove away, all that the brunette could think was that it really was the end of a chapter.

* * *

 _Reviews really do make me smile ... ;)_

 _Abby_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: The Good Wife is not mine_

* * *

 _October, 2017, Chicago_

The conference room of _Cavanaugh, Lockhart & Gardner, _that was the room in which she was about to bare her heart to all of the world. The room in which for the first, and last, time she would reveal the truth about her marriage, about her life. It was a month now since she _Cavanaugh & Associates _had been transformed into _Cavanaugh, Lockhart & Gardner. _Despite her initial concerns about the merger, things had gone smoothly. She and Will had been getting on well. It was strange to think that despite not talking for over twenty years, the had almost slipped back into their old friendship. Hard cases would turn into late nights, when they would sit on the floor of his office – or hers – with an empty box of pizza and bottles of beer. Papers surrounding them.

The business side of things had gone fantastically, with four major businesses moving to the firm since the merger. Alicia primarily lived in Chicago, in a small apartment that she had decided to rent. However she would go back to DC whenever she was needed. But DC wasn't her home anymore. The apartment was.

Whilst she thought of it as small, that was only in comparison to the townhouse. In truth it was probably bigger than she needed, with three bedrooms, a living area and a kitchen which had stolen her heart from day one. Alicia didn't mind the extra space, thought. The two spare rooms were her children's, and they knew that. It was cosy, and gradually becoming a place furnished to _her_ taste.

The makeup artist who had been applying an excessive amount of powder to her face finally moved away and left Alicia sat there, in front of a camera which was on standby, and so many lights she felt like the fairy at the top of a christmas tree. She took a deep breath, nervous about the interview. Eli had advised her that one final interview might be a good thing. It would air everything out, get everything in line and open the door to a life without the media as a concern. When she had approached Will and Diane, a little hesitant to agree, Diane had surprisingly enough encouraged it. After all it would give the firm some good publicity.

So there she sat, in the red long sleeved dress with a square cut neckline. It was flattering, she knew that. It matched the colour of the lipstick that had been applied. Her hair was straight, but not pulled back away from her face. It was left loose, making her look attractive not severe. Will and Diane were stood near the back of the room along with Eli who was there to step in if the interviewer – Piers Morgan – stepped too far over the line like he was known to frequently do.

It was a bold choice; choosing him to conduct the interview. He was known for touching subjects which had already said to be off limits. But that was what Eli had wanted – everything to be out. So there she sat, whilst her interviewer shook her hand and took a seat. Before Alicia could comprehend what was going on, he was talking and the whole charade had begun.

"So, Alicia Cavanaugh, the ex-wife of Vice President Peter Florrick, it is an honour to be sat here with you." He was English, probably about her age, with dark hair and a voice which perfect for television – enthusiastic but not overly. "Thank you for agreeing to let me interview you."

"You're more than welcome."

"Now, I want to start at the beginning. Your parents are divorced, your father died, and your mother had remarried how many times?" He questioned, smiling, Alicia just laughed.

"So many times I loose count."

"You were young when your father died, but it is never something that we have heard you speak about. How did his death affect you back then?"

Will watched her from behind the cameras. She looked stunning, and to the untrained eye she looked comfortable. His eye was trained, though, he knew that she was nervous. The way that her hand kept brushing her hair behind her ear, then removing it only to move it again. He was aware that the questions would be hard, she had told him that there was a chance their relationship might be brought up. He didn't mind though, after all it was not much of a scandal. The only issue that would arise would be Diane. Yet the looks Kalinda had been giving him since the merger made him wonder if Diane had already had the younger woman investigate what happened at Georgetown and knew about the relationship.

"...to this day, I still want to make him proud." Alicia said, looking at her interviewer with eyes that portrayed all the hurt that she was feeling.

"Now you graduated from Georgetown in 1994, top of your class. That is quite an accomplishment!" Piers said, making Alicia laugh.

"Thank you."

"Despite this fact, you have only recently, maybe in the last five years, had a really prominent name within the legal community. Why wait so long?"

Alicia looked down at her nails, bit her lip and considered her answer before brushing her hair behind her ear. "I gave up the law when I found out that I was pregnant with my eldest, Zach. I always said that you can catch up with what you missed in the law, you can catch up with your career. You can't do that with your children... I didn't want to look back and realise I had missed so much of their lives. Realise I hadn't been there to see them say their first words, take their first step, kiss them when they fell off of their bike. A lot of people ask me if I would do the same again, and I would. I don't regret taking time out of my career to look after my children. They mean the world to me."

"How old are they?"

"Zach is 19, Grace is 18. He is at MIT and she is at Stanford." Alicia said, pride written all over her face. The look caused Eli, Diane and Will all to smile, just like it caused the interviewer to do as well.

"Not Georgetown?"

Alicia just laughed, it was just what Will had said. "No, not Georgetown."

"How long were you married to the Vice President?" Piers asked, and Alicia sighed, knowing that this was where the really hard questions would begin. Mentally she prepared herself for them.

"Twenty years."

"That is an awfully long time. Do you regret the divorce?"

"Do I regret that I moved on from my marriage? That I took my life into my own hands? No, no I don't. Do I regret that we both let it get to the point where divorce was the bst option? Yes. I regret that I was unable to maintain a healthy marriage."

"Do you blame him for the divorce?" Alicia sighed, god how she hated these questions.

"That is a hard question to answer."

"That is why I asked it." Piers said, with a smug look on his face.

"He was wrong in what he did, the mistakes that caused our marriage to fall apart were mainly his. However I do believe that... I believe it takes two to make a relationship, and it takes two to break a relationship."

"Is that a yes?"

"I partly blame Peter, I partly blame myself." Eli stood at the back of the room grinning with pride as she answered the questions like a pro. He had tried to prep her, only to be told that if she were doing the interview then she would do it. She would not simply spout some rubbish which she had been told to say.

It must have been obvious to Piers that he would not get a response out of her that caused a headline so he changed the topic. "You married very young, in the grand scheme of things. Were there relationships before Peter?" Will took a sharp breath, and Diane looked at him. Wondering just what Alicia's answer would be.

"There was one serious one." The brunette answered, a sad look on her face as she replied.

"When?"

"At Georgetown, we dated for 18 months, but he was more than that, he was my best friend as well." She answered, looking at Piers, hoping he would leave his questions there, but he didn't.

"How serious?"

Alicia just laughed. "I loved him, and he loved me."

"Who ended it?"

Alicia shook her head. "He ended it. We were young, and looking back it was probably for the best. I think we both always knew it would never last, not at that stage in your life, it can't really."

"I think it is fair to say that the last few years had given you your fair share of problems to face. Now I actually met you, before your husband's first scandal, back when he was the Governor, and sitting here today, I feel like I am meeting a very different Alicia. Do you think that it is more than just your surname that has changed?"

"Yes, yeah I do. I think sometimes the hand you're dealt requires you to change. I'm a lot more confident and driven now, in some ways I am a lot more like the woman who graduated Georgetown all those years ago."

"You're also a lot more fashionable now. I think I'm accurate when I say that for many you have become a fashion idol." Alicia just laughed at the comment. "We are nearing the end now, so you can go and fight some bad guys soon. But I want to know, where do you see your relationship with your ex-husband going in the future?"

Alicia took a moment to consider her answer. That was not a question that she had seen coming. "Right now, I still hold a lot of anger towards him. Not really for what he did to me, but what he did to my children. I have a lot of hurt in my heart. However, I hope that we will both be able to move on with our lives. Peter will always be a big part of mine, after all we have two wonderful children together. . . I will also always support him politically, because despite his failings as a husband, he is an incredible politician, and I think he would make a wonderful president."

"Is he running for president?"

"That I don't know." She said, with a smile.

"You said 'failings'. Do you believe he failed as a husband?"

"He broke his vows, and I believe that means that he did not succeed as a husband. However at the same time, it wasn't all bad. I hope that when the hurt I hold has dies down, I will be able to remember our marriage with fondness, because there were some good times, really good times."

Piers sat there nodding. "Where do you see your life going in the future?"

"I want my firm to expand, I want my children to be happy and healthy. I hope to see my family become closer, and I hope to be able to lie in bed of a night and feel content."

"What about romance?"

"What about romance, Piers?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there any on the horizon."

Alicia just shook her head. "I have no idea." She said, however Will did not miss her catching his eye, the way she looked as him as she answered. All of a sudden his mind was filled with questions, wondering just what she meant. Wondering just what she was implying. All Will could do was smile.

"You're children are grown up, you're divorced, what is stopping you?"

Alicia just laughed. "Owning a law firm is like having a baby, it requires constant attention."

"Well it certainly has been interesting talking to you, Ms. Cavanaugh."

"And you Piers."

"Shall we do it again some time?"

"I think once is enough." Alicia replied making him laugh. Piers just nodded, and turned to the camera to end the show. Alicia's eyes once more returned to Will's before she turned to Eli, who just nodded at her, smiling. Telling her silently that she had done well. That he was definitely impressed.

* * *

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated guys! Thank you so much for the support :)_

 _Abby_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: The Good Wife is not mine_

* * *

 _October, 2017, Chicago_

"Erg." Alicia groaned as she sat down on the sofa in her corner office. It was dark outside, the interview had been conducted in the early evening in order to reduce the interference on those who were working. Now the sun had well and truly set, and the moon had taken it's place high up in the sky surrounded by twinkling stars. From the large windows of her office she could see the city illuminated by streetlights. Inside the office the light was gentle, it only came from the small lamp on her desk, but she liked it that way. It made the atmosphere of her office less intense.

Finally the cameras were being put away and the crew were leaving. It was safe to say that Alicia Cavanaugh was exhausted – physically and emotionally. Whilst the interview had not been as hard as she had anticipated it being, it was hard enough. Talking openly about her private life, about her feelings and emotions was not something she did, even with those she was closest to. Doing it with a complete stranger, in front of the nation, that did not come easily to her.

Leaning against the back of the sofa she internally groaned at the thought of the work she still had to complete that evening. Deciding she actually fancied getting to bed before the sun rose she sat down at her desk and began making notes on the latest Sweeney case. It was an hour later, with sticky note covered papers that she made her way to Will's office. They were chairing the case together, after all Sweeney was one of their biggest clients.

"Hey." She said, as she stood at the doorway and watched him. Will was sat in his chair, leant back, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it repeatedly. The way that he nearly dropped it when she spoke made her realise that he had obviously been deep in thought. Part of her wondered about what, however she reprimanded herself. It was not her place to ask, this was not twenty five years ago. They didn't have that relationship anymore.

"Hey." He replied, as he placed the ball down and stood up, moving to sit down on the squishy brown leather sofa, and indicated for her to take a seat.

"I brought you the file for Sweeney's latest case." She stated.

"That was quite an interview." He stated, before standing up and retrieving two bottles of bear from the mini fridge that he kept behind his desk. Will opened them using his teeth, and held one out to her. Despite herself thinking that she shouldn't, that she had work to do, she accepted. They clinked the beer bottles before taking a drink of the fizzy liquid.

"Yeah, I guess it was." She said, smiling softly at him. The way his eyes stayed on hers, the way he was looking at her, it confused Alicia a little. There was something in his eyes, something that she could not quite put her finger on. Shaking her head she told herself off. It meant nothing, he was probably just thinking that she had way too much makeup on – which she did. With that thought in mind she opened up the file and began to run through the case with him.

Will Gardner did an incredible job at looking like he was listening. Or at least he thought that he did. Alicia had not seemed to pick up on the fact that he was actually in a world of his own, wondering whether or not they would ever have a future together. "Will, are you even listening?"

He had been caught. "Sorry, I was in a world of my own."

"Yeah I guessed." She laughed, shaking her head. "I was saying that I think our best option is going to be to settle out of court. Sweeney won't do well with a jury, they won't support him."

"No... yeah..."

"Will. What are you thinking?" She questioned, looking at him, her head tilted slightly. By this point they were on the floor, on maybe their third beer of the night with legal papers surrounding them in an organised chaos.

"Why did you lie?" His question was simple, however confusion was written all over her face. "In the interview, why did you lie?"

"I didn't." She stated.

"You did, about us. You never said the _real_ reason we ended, the reason I ended it."

Alicia sighed and took another drink of her beer. "You don't deserve to be put all across the news, to be made out to be something that you're not. Your mother, she was better than that as well."

"Alicia-"

"The media are unforgiving, Will. They are cruel and nasty. The aim of the interview was to put things to rest, not to make new stories." Will looked at her, admiration filling him. Back in Georgetown she had always been the one who looked after everyone when they got too drunk. If he was ill then she would take care of him without a second thought, if one of their friends was struggling with a module then she would be there to help them, for as long as they needed her. Will had always admired that selflessness. The fact she had lied to the media, something she had told him she would not be doing simply to protect him, and his mother's memory – that just told him that the Alicia he had known was still there. She was just wearing an expensive suit, had a different hairstyle and was named partner at a highly successful firm.

"Do you ever wonder where we would be? If we had stayed together?" He asked, looking at her as she bit her lip and contemplated the question.

"Sometimes." Alicia answered honestly, before looking down at the file in her lap.

"We could be married, have our own kids, running a firm."

"It would just have been life, Will. We might not have even made it. We might still have broken up." Her tone was filled with emotion, and despite the fact that he could not see her face because of the curtain of hair, he was pretty sure that she was filling up.

"What about now? What if we tried now? Do you ever wonder what that would look like?"

Alicia remained still, she sat there with her jaw practically on the floor. Alicia didn't know how to respond, she turned to look at him, look in his eyes. There was something about his expression that told her he had thought about it. "I-" Alicia cut herself off, looking down. "I don't know Will."

The fact she had not said no, the fact she had not just completely shut the idea down. Well, it must have gone to his head, because the next thing he knew, he was tilting her head up and capturing her lips with his. Alicia was shocked, however she instantly melted into the kiss, the familiar and yet oh so different kiss. It was wrong, she was newly divorced with two children, but it felt so right. It felt just as right as it had nearly twenty five years ago.

When they pulled apart for air, she looked into his eyes, reading the love and lust that was portrayed in them. The words that were about to leave her lips were taken away at the sound of heels on the carpet outside, a sound that caused them to move ever so slightly further apart. However their eyes did not come off of one another. She stayed looking at him, just as he did at her. Both mesmerised by what had just happened. "That was some interview Alicia." Diane said, from the doorway. Finally the brunette's eyes were torn away from those of her college boy friend.

"I know it wasn't as firm centred as you would have wanted-"

"No, the fact you are going to be on tv will get us some good publicity." Diane said, smiling. She noticed the way that Alicia and Will were sat closer that usual, the way Will looked as though he wanted nothing more than for Diane to leave the room. "Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No, no we were just looking at the latest Sweeney case." Alicia said, smiling, but still not convincing Diane.

"Oh, good. Will I need to get your notes from the class action deposition." Diane said, and just like that, Will was shaken out of the surreal bliss that the kiss had put him in.

"Yeah, I'll get them for you." He said, standing up and walking over to his desk.

"I'm gonna call it a night anyway, I'm exhausted." Alicia said, moving all of the papers into a pile.

"Alright, I … erm-" Will stammered, making Alicia smirk a little.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Will just nodded and Diane smiled as Alicia walked out of the glass office carrying the pile of papers and went to dump them on her desk. And as soon as the papers were out of her arms she looked out of the window at the city, and let out a deep breath. Still unable to quite comprehend just what had happened, just what that kiss meant...


	10. Chapter 10

_October 2017, Chicago_

Halloween stuff was everywhere. Plastic pumpkins and spiders filled every shop window in the city. It was a holiday that she knew her children loved, and that made it just the more strange not to have either of them home. So, instead of spending the whole day at work, moping around and missing her children, she had agreed to have lunch with her mother. Something she had immediately regretted agreeing to.

The last two weeks since the interview had been strange, the combination of the press attention on every corner, new clients coming in left right and centre, and the fact that she and Will had not spoken about what happened in his office when no one else was around made her head spin. Whilst the kiss had not been a topic of discussion, there had been many an instance when she had found herself sat watching him, or had caught him watching her in the middle of a partners meeting. That, of course, simply added to the confusion with regard to what was actually going on. Consequently making her feel like someone was pushing her on a round about and the whole world was spinning faster than she could keep up with.

As Alicia sat opposite Veronica, in the small Italian restaurant that was not too far from the courthouse, she wondered what on earth had possessed her to agree to lunch with her mother. Surely she could have asked Owen? No, he would be working and that would be just as annoying a lunch, Diane would have been a better option. However she was there now, and there was no getting out of it. "I did not appreciate the comment about how many times I have been married." Veronica stated as she took a healthy sip of the large glass of red. Alicia just rolled her eyes at the comment and took a drink of her own wine.

"It was a joke mum, it was not meant to offend." Alicia stated, before taking a bite of the chicken salad that she had ordered. 

"Yes, well at least I tried to move on after your father. Are you dating Alicia? You should be, you need to move on from that cheating-"

"-No mum, I'm not dating." Yet another reason for Alicia to regret asking her mother to lunch. She just prayed her mother would not bring up what she had said about her college boyfriend in the interview, the last thing she needed was her mother realising that the said boyfriend was now her partner. The partner who just two weeks ago she had been passionately making out with in his office. That was something she did not want her mother knowing. Or her brother, for that matter of fact, if Owen knew the whole world would know.

"What about Mr. Georgetown?" It was too late, Alicia internally groaned, placed her fork down and took a long and healthy sip of her wine.

"How do you-?"

"-Your brother." The look of outrage on Alicia's face was enough to make her mother laugh. "Well if he didn't tell me then you never would. So, are you going to make a move? Or are you going to just ignore the fact you were once in love with the partner of your firm?"

"It is not that simple mum." Alicia said. "Oh, and tell Owen that I am never talking to him about anything ever again!"

"You always did over react."

"I did not-"

"-And actually, it is that simple. I'm not telling you to marry the man. Just, have some fun Alicia, you deserve it. You're looks won't last forever you know."

This time Alicia's groan was not internal. "I am not having this conversation." She stated, placing her head in her hands and mentally counting to ten.

"Why not, it is a conversation we need to have. Women have needs too you know-"

"Mother, please." Alicia begged, as she scooped up some of her chicken and lambs lettuce.

"I am just saying." Her mother stated, defensively. Alicia just nodded. Once of the waiters walked past the table and stared at her for a moment. Alicia just shrugged it off, recently she had been getting that a lot. People staring at her.

"What was wrong with him?" Veronica questioned. "Do you know him? He is rather attractive."

"No, it happens, people recognise me off of the tv and stare." Alicia stated, however she did get the feeling that there were more that just that one set of eyes on her. As she looked around the restaurant everyone seemed to be staring. Alicia just shook her head and put it down to the rebroadcast of the interview last night.

"That son of a..." Veronica said. Alicia looked at her mother, whose eyes were fixated on the tv in the corner of the room. As Alicia turned to look, she saw the headline that rolled across the bottom of the screen. It had started all over again. Everything was falling apart.

 _Vice President to become a father as 18 year old intern reveals she is pregnant. Florrick states he and his family will welcome the addition of both the intern and child._

"I can't, he-" Alicia just looked down at her plate. "Mum, can we leave please?" Just like that, Alicia was transported back to five years ago when the first scandal broke, transported back to five months ago when the second scandal broke. It didn't matter that they were no longer married, it hurt, it broke her heart. He had slept with someone the same age as their daughter, younger than their son. He had been so irresponsible that he had gotten her pregnant. Now he was speaking on her behalf, telling people what she and her children would be doing.

The brunette lawyer felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach turned, the room seemed to spin with all of the eyes on them Before she had even realised it her mother had placed the money on the table and was helping her daughter up and holding her arm as they walked out of the restaurant. It struck Alicia that what her mother had just done was probably the most responsible thing she had ever done.

Veronica helped her daughter into her car, and set off from the restaurant. Alicia was silent in the passenger seat, she simply sat there staring out of the window. Veronica drove them both out of the city and into the countryside. "Where are we going?"

"To the house Brian gave me." Her mother said, Brian had been her mother's third husband, and the house had been given to her in the divorce. It was a large country house, with no neighbours and a lake in the garden. The whole thing was stunning and Alicia had never understood why he had willingly parted with it. "Did you mean what you said in the interview? About wanting to get closer as a family?"

"Yeah, I did." Alicia said, her voice soft and sad.

"Then we will all have Christmas here this year, me, you, Grace, Zach, Owen. _He_ isn't coming, but Mr Georgetown may." Alicia didn't have the energy to argue with her mother, she just rested her head against the window. She stopped her thoughts drifting to Will, her heart was already broekn, her head confused, her spirit dampened, the last thing she needed was the longing feeling for something more between her and Will Gardner. The last thing she needed was to remember the way his lips had felt against hers, remember the touch of his fingers...

"I need to ring the kids, book them a flight out here. They shouldn't be alone." The countryside passing them by would have been therapeutic in any other circumstance. But that day it just felt like it was rubbing in her face that she was alone. That everything was falling apart all over again. "What do I say to them mum, how do I...how could he do this? To them?" Tears threatened to roll down her face but Alicia was fighting them, desperate not to cry any more tears over her ex-husband. "I don't know if they can take anymore." Alicia said, desperately. Truth was, Alicia wasn't sure that she could take anymore herself.

"They are stronger than you think Alicia, and so are you. You will all get though this, and you will come out stronger. Just as you have every other time." Her mothers voice was so matter of fact that for a moment Alicia actually believed her. She actually believed she would manage. However then she thought of work, her reputation, of the firm, and all that belief was shattered. Because how much would people hear before they decided they didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Once was fool him, twice was fool her, what was three times?


	11. Chapter 11

_'It's a four letter word, a place you go to heal your hurt, It's an alter, it's a shelter, One place you're always welcome...Home, The world tried to break me, I found a road to take me, Home...' Coming Home / Gwyneth Paltrow_

* * *

 _October 2017, Chicago_

Will Gardner sat in his office chair, leant back so that his feet rested comfortably on his desk, and on an angle so that his eyes were positioned to comfortably take in the view that his corner office provided. He held a baseball in his hand, but tonight he wasn't throwing it up and down, no, he was squeezing it almost like a stress ball.

The sun had long since set over Chicago, allowing the city to become illuminated by orange lights and look like the focus of an oil painting. Rain fell, hitting the window at a steady pace that proved the soundtrack to his thoughts. Will Gardner had spent his entire life working so that he could get to the office he was currently sitting in, the corner one which in reality had too much glass. That view, it was, to most, a prize worth working for. However tonight he wondered if he had gone about his entire life in the wrong way. Alicia had the view, the corner office, the name on the letterhead. Yet she also had the family, she had the children, the memories and a legacy that was more than being Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor. It was strange, up until the brunette had reentered his life months ago, he had been comfortable, content in his life. Seeing her, and everything she had achieved, that made he reevaluate though. Made him wonder about things that could have been if he had let her help him with his mother instead of ending things. Made him wonder if her children would have his surname instead of that of a man who had broken his weddings vows.

Alicia had sent Will and Diane and email stating she would not be in the office for about a week, down to obvious reasons. However she would be accessible via email and anything regarding her current cases was to be scanned in and sent over. Will had replied saying that was perfectly fine, as had Diane. However now he was wishing he could make his way over to her apartment and just hug her, try to make things better, even if only for a mere moment in time. However Will was familiar enough with her life to know that would just make things worse, the pictures would be tomorrow's headline. That was the last thing she needed and he didn't even know if she would be at her apartment.

Ever since that kiss two weeks ago, Will had found Alicia on his mind even more often that before. The way she had looked at him at the end of that interview, he wasn't sure now that she had even realised what she had done. Wasn't sure if she had looked at him subconsciously or not.

"I'm going to call it a night." Diane said from the doorway, looking over at him. She stood there, dressed in a pencil skirt, purple silk blouse and a long black woollen coat. The nights air outside would have a chill to it now as November was on the doorstep. The woman looked effortlessly classy, but she looked happy as well. Since she had started seeing Kurt, Will found himself a little jealous of his long term partner. The way she had managed to give her life more meaning that just a firm. Will also realised that he had heard her laugh more, that laugh which made him smirk even when he was not a part of the conversation.

"Okay." He said, still staring out of the window, eyes fixated on the skyline blurred a little by rainfall. Diane nodded, and was about to leave until he spoke again. "Do you think she will be okay?" His eyes moved away from the window, and towards his partner. There was a hurt in them that Diane was not sure she had ever seen before. It struck her as a signal that there was something deep between her two partners, something unfinished and raw.

"Alicia?" Diane clarified, receiving a small nod. "Yes, I do. She is an awful lot stronger than people give her credit for being." It hit Diane, that the conversation they were currently having was very similar to the one that they had participated in back when the news of the scandal broke five months ago. It had the same vagueness, she was just as in the dark now as she had been then. Will didn't reply to her comment, and it made Diane wonder just where her partner's head was. "You should call her, I'm pretty sure Alicia could use a friend right now."

"Yeah." Was his response, as his eyes moved to his phone which sat untouched on his desk.

"Go home, _you_ could use some sleep." With that she left, and Will listened to the muffled sound of high heels on the carpet of the partners floor.

Leaning forward he reached for his phone and picked it up, contemplating just what Diane had said. However when he tried to ring the woman who seemed to not leave his mind, he received only her answerphone and hung up. Voicemails were a strange thing, he wasn't sure he trusted them. He also had no idea what he would say if he did leave her one. So he left it with her simply having a missed call from him. That would surely at least signal to her that he was thinking about her. Or at least, Will hoped that it would.

* * *

 _October 2017, Chicago_

Relief flooded Alicia Cavanaugh's body as soon as the sound of the key in the lock hit her ears. That relief was simply because the unlocking of the door meant that her mother was home, and was bringing her children to Alicia. It meant Zach and Grace were back in Chicago. That was enough to put a small smile on Alicia's face. The lawyer stood up and walked over to her children, hugging them both simultaneously. Finding comfort in their embrace.

Alicia felt the tears silently roll down her face at the feeling of her children. Veronica watched the exchange and decided to make herself scarce. It was late, but after Zach's delayed flight and Grace's long one, she expected both would be hungry. So went to go and put some frozen pizza into the oven for them. Alicia had not eaten since she left half her salad at the restaurant, so Veronica decided her daughter could definitely use some food.

"Why would he do it?" Grace asked. They were now sat on the sofa, all three of them. The younger girl looked towards her mum. "She was my age."

"It's disgusting." Zach commented, looking at his mother and sister. "The thought makes me physically sick."

"It creeps me out. She could have been in my class or-" Grace sobbed and Alicia placed an arm around her daughter. Pulling her in close. It was painful to see how upset Peter had made their children, it hurt her. That he had broken their trust, and no doubt, lost their respect.

"I don't want anything to do with him." Zach stated, his voice certain and decisive.

"Don't say that." Alicia said, attempting to defend their father. However she did it out of duty, _because_ he was their father, not because she wanted to, not because she believed her children should still have to respect him.

"Seriously? You're defending him?!" Grace said. "A couple of months younger and it would have been illegal, you realise that right?"

"I know." Alicia said.

"You were right to divorce him." Zach said, looking at his mother. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Why did he say we would welcome them into our family? What right does he had to say that? He has lost the right to say that, to have that ability." Grace stated, Alicia could see that her children were angry. Both had been upset when she called, however it had taken a substantial amount of persuasion to get them to actually come back to Chicago. In the end both had agreed to visit their mother, but stated that they would only stay until Sunday, then they would fly back and carry on with their lives. The determination both had made Alicia proud the fact that they were refusing to let what their father had done ruin their studies.

"I come bearing pizza." Veronica said, and for the first time since she had seen her grandchildren that day, she saw them both smile. It was not a smile which reached their eyes, but it was a start. The older woman placed the pizza down, and both her grandchildren instantly dove in. "I didn't even burn it." She added, looking at her daughter. Alicia just smiled, but it didn't take a genius to realise that she was hurting. That in that moment she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and hibernate for a year.

* * *

It was 3am when Veronica made her way downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water and found that the lights were still on. Alicia was sat in the kitchen, at the breakfast bar, with paper surrounding her laptop. There was an empty bottle of wine beside her and a generously filled glass next to it. Alicia was awake, but she wasn't working, or at least she didn't look like she was. Alicia was just staring out of the french windows. "You should get some sleep, work will still be there in the morning. You've had one hell of a day." Veronica stated, as she filled a tumbler with water.

"I can't sleep." Alicia said, turning to look at her mother.

"You want to talk about it?" She questioned, but Alicia just shook her head.

"I don't know what to say mum, I don't know what to do. They don't want anything to do with him, and I don't blame them. But he is their father, you know? They shouldn't have to be in the position they are in. _I_ shouldn't have to be in this position." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head. "I just want to be able to move on, to start a fresh. Why is that so hard?"

"Oh darling."

"It's not fair, on them more than anything. They never asked for this, they never asked to be put in the public eye, never asked to have their lives splashed across the news-"

"-neither did you Alicia."

The younger woman just shook her head and looked at the paper in front of her. It was the Sweeney case, as she sat there looking at the files she finally had a break through. It wasn't about her life, though, no it was about the case. Alicia opened up her emails, and sent one to Kalinda, asking her to check on something. Veronica just shook her head as her daughter returned to her work. Alicia may well be hurting because her children were, but Veronica had to watch both her child and her grandchildren hurt. If she ever saw Peter Florrick again, then she might just need her daughter's help, because she was not sure that she would be able to resist the temptation of killing him. That was for certain.

 _November, 2017, Chicago_

Will Gardner was stood in the coffee shop a block away from the _Cavanaugh, Lockhart & Gardner _offices. Waiting in line he ran a hand down his face, two days since Alicia's life had been blown to kingdom come and he was pretty sure he had not slept. He had also not spoken to her. Kalinda had, he knew that by the way that she had come strutting into his office yesterday with a breakthrough that had Alicia written all over it.

" _...Two days since the news broke that the Vice President will be a father by his intern, and no word has yet to be heard from his ex-wife Alicia Cavanaugh. This causes us all to question whether his statement that she will welcome both the intern and child into her family is actually true. In addition to this, news had reached us that Eli Gold, Florrick's long term crisis manager, former chief of staff and right hand man has handed in his resignation. Rumour has it that he will be moving to Chicago where he will join the firm of Florrick's ex-wife..."_

"Next!" Will walked up and ordered his coffee, all the while shaking his head at the tv. Eli Gold joining their firm was all Diane's doing, she had played that one perfectly, and for that Will had to commend her. However the lawyer was confused as to just how the addition of the crisis manager would affect the dynamics of the firm, especially with regard to Alicia.

Whilst he waited for his drink he decided to email her. Will did not know if he would get a reply, in truth he wasn't bothered, he was just worried about her. All anyone had heard from her was short emails accompanying legal documents, and whenever they replied, asking how she was, they would get no reply.

 _Alicia,_

 _Just wanted to say I know you are going through hell right now but if you want to talk then I am here. Hope your kids are alright, if they are as strong as you then they will come out the other side. I'm here for you._

 _Will._

He hit send as his coffee was handed to him. Placing his phone in his pocket he left the coffeeshop and headed back to the office. Alicia would be okay, of that he was certain. She may not realise it but she would be okay, in fact she would come back to work, and all that pain would get taken out on whoever she was up against in court. Alicia would win all the cases, and completely terrify her opponent until she finally took a breath and moved forward. Of that he was certain. Will knew because back in law school.

God he missed those days.


	12. Chapter 12

_November 2017, Chicago_

Just how one of her old Georgetown hoodies had found it's way to her mothers house Alicia was not certain, however that was not to say that she was complaining; it had proved to be a life saver since she had decided to hide away from society. Just as her mother had proved to be a lifesaver. It was now Friday afternoon, Alicia had not turned her phone on since her children arrived at the house, and she would be more than happy to leave it in it's current state of being off. However, with her mother and children out shopping for food Alicia decided she should most likely face the music and turn it on. God only knew that if she didn't then she would never hear the end of it from one person or another.

There were nearing fifty missed calls in total, from Owen, Peter, Eli, Diane and Will. A small smile fell across her lips at the sight of his name; Will, his was the only email she had replied to. Even if she had simply told him she needed time. The fact she replied was something in it's self. Eli's name popped up on her screen, and she answered the call, deciding sooner or later she would have to return to the real world anyway. "What Eli?" Her voice was week, tired and Alicia was not sure when she had last slept. Her evenings had been filed with work, spending hours on cases she was probably even not meant to be working on.

"Alicia, we need you to make a statement-"

"Forget it." The lawyer just hung up. There was no chance in hell that she would be making a statement. The press could take from that what they wanted the truth was that she didn't care. Peter did not deserve her support, yet she was also not going to waste her time on saying she did not support him either. The phone rang again, groaning at Eli's name, she answered, if only to tell him where he could shove his statement.

"I've resigned." His words silenced her, Alicia's eyebrows rose in surprise. Now she was willing to have a conversation, if only because she was intrigued by the revelation. "What he did was wrong, even I have my limits. Look, Alicia, I don't know if you know but Diane asked me to join your firm.-"

"I read the email, Eli."

"Then I want you to know that I did not know he was going to say that you support him. That was not what I told him to say. I may not do things by the book, but I never tell people to completely lie." Alicia wasn't entirely sure if that last bit was true, Eli had boundaries, that she knew, they were also a lot more lenient than most people's, however she wasn't sure where they lay. The lawyer did, however, believe that he had not told Peter to state that he had Alicia's support. Eli had grown to respect her, as a wife, a mother, and as a lawyer; that she was certain of. Telling Peter to say that was not his style.

"Eli, we will not have a problem working together. I'm hurting, but I don't place the blame for that hurt on you."

"Well … good." Eli stated, nodding his head, not even considering that she could not see him.

"We done?"

"Yes." The line went dead as Alicia hung up and she sighed. Monday morning her children would be gone, and she would have to crawl out of the cave she had allowed herself to hide in and face the world. She would have to return to work, see people, deal with the media. There was no doubt in her mind that her life was about to change. She also knew at some point she would have to make a decision about Peter, the intern and the child. What that decision would be, however, Alicia did not know.

Padding into the kitchen she grabbed a glass and poured herself some orange juice, before leaning against the breakfast bar and looking out of the large glass windows. It was nearing 1600 and her mother would be back soon with the children. Alicia wondered how bad it had been. There was no doubt in her mind that people would have stared at her children, would have whispered as they walked past and that Zach and Grace would have felt self conscious, even in baseball hats and sunglasses.

"We're home!" Veronica's voice shattered the silence and Alicia made her way into the hall way. She smiled at her children who gave her a weak smile. At least there was a smile, Alicia thought, that was better than tears or a glare.

"So what are we having for tea?" It was a strange question for Alicia to ask her mother; Veronica was not known for her culinary talents, she never had been. Owen and Alicia had always joked that it was a miracle both had actually survived their childhood without a serious case of food poisoning. However it was Grace who answered, after all living alone she had managed to learn how to make a few things and seemed to enjoy cooking.

"Lasagne, with garlic bread and salad. I'm cooking, Grandma and Zach are helping." Alicia smiled, watching as her children made their way into the kitchen. Veronica walked over to her daughter and took her hand, squeezing it softly. Peter had caused a lot of heartbreak in Alicia's life, he had caused her to loose a lot of people whom she had thought that she was close to, who she thought would be forever a part of her life. Yet, in a twisted kind of way, this latest scandal had a silver lining to it. Peter had caused her to grow closer to her mother, a woman who she had never spent particularly much time with. Alicia guessed that just proved that not everything in her life was falling apart, and that was definitely something she needed to be reminded of.

"You have two wonderful children." Veronica said, before joining Zach and Grace in the kitchen, a smile on her lips. Alicia just stood there, listening as Grace took charge and informed her older brother and grandmother just what she wanted them to do.

* * *

It was probably down to the number of arguments which had taken place in the kitchen since Alicia's banishment which caused the lasagne to only be going in the oven an hour after the preparation had started. Sat with her laptop on her knee, going over the notes Diane had sent her from the class action depositions earlier in the week she smirked. There was yet another argument stemming from the kitchen. This time with regard to what was to go in the salad. Whilst part of Alicia knew she should go into the kitchen and step in, she decided not to. Hearing her children bicker, well it reminded her of better times, times without the fear of the press or humiliation of their fathers latest scandal. It sounded like normality, and that was something Alicia would give anything to experience again. So she left them, after all, it was harmless enough.

Alicia heard the doorbell ring and waited a moment to see whether her mother would make a move to answer it. When the bell rang a second time, and no on had even seemed to acknowledge there had been a noise, the brunette stood up and made her way over to the door. Much to her disappointment there was no peephole in the door like there was back at her apartment, which meant that when she opened it and saw Will stood on the doorstop she was more than a little surprised. "Hey." He said, that boyish grin passing over his features. Yet there was a look in his eyes that suggested he was nervous, apprehensive about what her reaction would be.

"How did you know I was-" Alicia began, about to ask him just how he had found out about the country house. Why he was on the doorstep would be her next question. Will interrupted her though, and gave her the answer that she had been anticipating.

"Kalinda." He said, watching as Alicia gave a knowing nod. It had not taken her long to realise that Kalinda was not only the eyes and ears of the firm, but that she was also practically the eyes and ears of the whole city. "I wanted to let you know that Sweeney is in the clear. For once I actually believe he is innocent."

"Good." Alicia said, nodding as she leant against the doorframe. Will took the moment to admire her appearance, despite her arms being crossed, he could tell that she was wearing a georgetown hoodie, the one that was about three sizes too big for her. Alicia also had on a pair of well faded jeans. Her hair was messily tied up, with tendrils falling down around her face. Subconsciously she moved them behind her ears. The Alicia Cavanaugh who stood in front of him, on her mother's doorstep wearing a hoodie that was nearing twenty five years old was not the same one who turned up to work everyday looking immaculate and ran Chicago's top law firm. The Alicia who was stood in front of him was the same Alicia Cavanaugh that he had spent hours in the library with, that he had spent late nights that turned into mornings studying and eating pizza with. "You could just have called." She pointed out, making him blush. Will was well aware of that fact, however he had been worried about her. She may not have been at the firm long, but I was strange, working in his office and not being able to wander into hers when he wanted to hash out some ideas. Going to make coffee and not pausing to see if she wanted some. It was strange – or maybe it wasn't – how fast he had gotten so used to having her back in his life.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He said, shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. She wasn't the only one dressed casually. Will was wearing dark washed jeans and royal blue Chicago Cubs hoodie on. Alicia hadn't seen his dressed casually in twenty odd years, and she had forgotten how much it suited him.

"I'm okay, i'm getting there." She answered honestly.

"Zach and Grace?"

"They're hurting." She stated, looking at him with sad eyes. "However they are fighters, they'll get through this." Will just nodded, smiling thankfully. There was an almighty clatter in the kitchen, and Alicia rolled her eyes as the sound hit her ears. Will just laughed. "I should probably go and find out what that was."

"Yeah." He said, smiling at her. "Good luck!" Alicia turned around and was back inside the house when she decided that in actual fact she really did not want him to leave. That she wanted him to stay, wanted him to meet her children and her mother – okay, maybe just her children. So she turned back around.

"Will..." She said, watching as he turned around and looked at her inquisitively. "Grace is making lasagne, and to be honest I could use some back up. They haven't stopped arguing since they got home from the store. Do you want to stay? For tea I mean?"

"Yeah." He said, a smile once more taking over his features. "Yeah I'd like that." Alicia just smiled and opened the door wider, welcoming him into her escapism. She wan't sure what the night had in store, but she was grateful that he was there, even if it was just as a friend, to support her. Support her not just with her bickering and slightly dysfunctional family, but just support her in general.


	13. Chapter 13

_November 2017, Chicago_

Alicia had been back a week. Grace and Zach had returned off to their Universities, Grace to Stanford and Zach to MIT. Her mother had gone off on a cruise to Mexico, and Owen was still working. So Alicia was alone once more, not that she minded. The past week her work load had been double that which it usually was, meaning she had not even spoken to Will for more than a fleeting conversation in the hallways welcoming her back since she returned. He had been dealing with the class action case which had all come to head, him and Diane had spent long hours cooped up in the conference room, never leaving except for depositions.

Meanwhile Alicia had been juggling three separate cases, two criminal and one civil. All the while attempting to dodge the questions the press threw at her, field all the calls asking if it was true that Eli Gold would be joining the firm, and decide just what she was going to do about her husband. The fact that it was nearly two weeks since the news had broken, and Alicia had not made a statement had caused the press to pretty much have a field day. Peter had rung her a hundred times begging her to support him, yet not once had she picked up. Alicia did not know what she was going to do, but what she did know what that she was not going to be pressured either way.

It was late when she walked into her office. The sun had set on Chicago, outside the taillights of cars lit up the city like a christmas tree. In one day, she had managed to get a client off on a reckless driving charge and had the jury come back as not guilty on her second criminal case. Alicia had been about to head home for the night when her phone rung, saying the jury was back in. That was the reason why at eleven in the evening she was only just arriving back at the office after a fourteen hour day in court.

The brunette placed her bag down on her desk and pulled off the black patent stilettos which had been murdering her feet since lunchtime. Alicia had not even bothered to move to the respective side of her desk first. The feeling of the carpet on her burning feet caused her to let out a sigh. Leaving her shoes where she had stepped out of the she then removed the black and grey blazer she had been wearing and sat down on her desk chair, leaning back and stretching out as much as she could.

"Beer?" Alicia turned her head towards the door, she was about to sit up straight until she saw Will. Smiling she relaxed once more and nodded as he walked over and help out the bottle, before taking a seat on the other side of her desk. Alicia thanked him, before taking a sip of the fizzy liquid. A small smiled passing over her face as she leant her head back and closed her eyes momentarily. From where Will was sat, all he could think was how beautiful she looked. With her hair loose and slightly tussled from the day. Wearing a fitted pencil skirt and pale blue blouse, but relaxed. She looked perfect to him, and it took everything he had not to tell her that. "Bad day?" He questioned, only to receive a shake of her head.

"I won two criminal cases and it looks like the civil one could go either way. It was just a long day. Jury came in at 10:30pm."

"I'm surprised you didn't go home." He watched as Alicia shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to do some paperwork, however I don't think I will actually end up doing it." She said laughing, Wille just shook his head. "I enjoyed dinner the other night. It was fun."

"Yeah, it was." He said, leaning back in his own chair. Will had also lost the jacket of his suit, it was probably wherever his tie was. His pale shirt was open necked now, and the style suited him. "Zach and Grace didn't hate me too much did they?"

Alicia looked at him and smirked. For a man who was so confident in his work life, who would stand up and argue in court like it was nothing, he had looked so nervous that night, like it was the hardest thing in the world. That same nervous look was plastered across his face right now. It caused her to realise just how much he cared, just how much he wanted her to be happy. Not just her, but her children as well. "They liked you." She said reassuringly. Will smiled at that, which in turn made her smile.

"Good. They really are great kids. Grace is gonna kick my ass in court one day."

"You and me!" Alicia said laughing. She had no doubt in her mind that if she ever faced her daughter in court she would loose, and not because she was playing easy either. "Thank you, for coming over, for staying for dinner, for just being there. It really means a lot."

"I wouldn't have rather been anywhere else. Have you decided what you're gonna do about Peter?" Will didn't like bringing her ex-husband up, but he knew Alicia and he knew she needed to figure out a plan. More than that though he knew that she would want reassurance that she wasn't making the wrong decision.

"I don't know." Alicia said. "I don't like what he had done, I'm disgusted by it." She shrugged her shoulders and finished off her beer. "But that child, they've done nothing wrong. Zach and Grace would be their half brother and sister. Surely..."

"The child is gonna be your family."

"Yeah, and at the end of the day you are meant to stick with your blood aren't you?"

"Look 'leash, you can stand by that kid even if you don't agree with the action of the parents." He looked at her and saw her nodding.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him. God he was so close to telling her how perfect she was, smiling like that.

"What for now?" He asked raising an eyebrow and laughing.

"For putting up with my ridiculous life." Will laughed again, shaking his head.

"Maybe you can pay me back." The words had let his lips before he had even realised. She raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked one hell of a sexy smirk. "Let me take you out for dinner on Saturday."

"Will Gardner are you asking me out on a date?" Alicia watched him blush, and smiled. It was good to know that he was as nervous as she was, because her stomach currently felt like she was on a rollercoaster.

"Yes." He replied simply. If Alicia was surprised by his invitation then she was not more surprised than he was. "Alicia Cavanaugh, will you go on a date with me?" In that moment Alicia was hit by all the reason she should say no; the press, her children, the fact they worked together. Then she remembered that kiss a few weeks ago, she remembered how natural that meal had felt on Friday night. The fact that it had felt more like a family meal than any she could remember.

"Yes, I will." She smiled, and he smiled as well. It was a smile that reached their eyes, and Alicia could not remember the last time she smiled like that, couldn't remember the last time she felt like a teenager giddy with glee. Will must have the same, because completely out of the blue he stood up, walked around to the side of the desk she was on, and leant down. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. It was soft, and gentle and quick. He pulled away and looked down at her for a moment, until she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled his down for another kiss. The second one, well that was enough to lead to a few more as well.

* * *

There was a smile engraved on her face when she walked through her front door that night. She and will and ended up on the sofa in her office, drinking a couple more bears each and just making out like teenagers. Not that either one had any complaints. However they had stopped it going any further. They wanted it to work this time, properly. So they were going about it right, not just diving into bed like they both were tempted to.

Alicia once more removed her shoes and placed her bag on the working top. "Oh dear sister of mine, how are you? Why are you so late? Were you and Will having sexy time?" Owen's voice sang from her living room. It caused to jump out of her skin at first, but once her breathing was normal she made her way to her brother and joined him on her sofa. The smile on her face spoke because she was able to. "Oh my god?! I was joking but you were weren't you? Alicia-"

"We did not have sex, Owen."

"But you did something!" the look on Owen's face reminded her of her children when they were younger and she would let them have chocolate or the time she told them that they were going on holiday.

"We kissed, again." She said. "And he asked me on a date."

"Please tell me you said yes? If you didn't then _I_ am going to date him. I bet he has a cute ass." Alicia just laughed at her brother.

"I said yes." She answered, watching as her brother squealed in excitement. "Why are you here anyway?" Owen's face turned sullen, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I may have slept with a married man." He took a drink of the wine Alicia did not even know he had, and she rolled her eyes.

"May?"

"Okay, I did sleep with a married man." He stated. "Don't give me the judgy Alicia look!"

"Did you know he was married?"

"I suspected."

"Owen!" Alicia reprimanded. Sometimes it felt like she had three children not just two when her brother was involved.

"He was so cute."

"You want to talk about it?" Alicia asked, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. She felt him shake his head.

"No, I want to discuss what you are wearing for your hot date. _One_ of us needs to get a successful love life!" Both of them just laughed. It seemed like when it came to love, in their own ways, they had both inherited their mother's genes. Owen with his serial bad string of relationships, and Alicia with her few but all catastrophic relationships. For one of them though, it seemed like there might just be a light at the end of the tunnel.


	14. Chapter 14

_November 2017, Washington DC_

A week later and Alicia was back in DC, dealing with her husband's scandal. After today that would be it, there would be no more lying to the press, no more putting on the mask and standing up on some podium for him. After today there would also be no Eli Gold stood next to Peter. He would be on the same flight as Alicia. That flight would actually be the one Will would be on as well. Upon hearing Alicia was flying to DC in order to deal with the whole Peter situation Will had decided he would fly with her, after all he legitimately did need to visit their DC offices.

Alicia knew that was not the real reason though. He wanted to be there to support her, and that was something she was not going to stop him doing. It felt good, as she stood there talking to Eli, to know that when this whole thing was done Will would be there waiting for her, and ready to take her to dinner. Their date last week had gone perfectly. So well that she had not wanted it to end. Since then they had spent almost every lunchtime together and since arriving in DC last night they had shared an evening meal and breakfast. The brunette knew there was a chance he media would see and questions would be asked, but if she was honest it felt so good that she didn't care. This felt like a whole new chapter in her life. It felt like after dedicating the last twenty years to Peter's career and raising her children, this was _her_ chapter. Alicia didn't regret focusing on others, but she felt as though she deserved her life to be her focus for a little while.

Zach and Grace had simply told her that they had been expecting her to go on a date with Will, and hoped that she had a good time. Both saying that when they came home from christmas he should join them for tea. That was something that had made her smile from ear to ear. Eli, well he did not know yet. However he no longer got to have an opinion on her life. She was pretty sure he would be pleased for her anyway.

"Alicia thank you for agreeing to do this." Peter said, as he walked over. He had that press smile on and she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. His suit was black with a thin pinstripe and is shirt was pale blue. It was fresh out of the packet, she could tell by the creases on the shoulders. He should have ironed it before he put it on. The lawyer just nodded, not smiling.

"I'm not doing this for you, Peter. That child is family, that is why I am doing this. I don't agree with what you did, I'm still disgusted by it." To his credit, Peter did not argue, he simply nodded. Alicia pushed a strand of her softly curled brown hair behind her ear. She was wearing a body-con dress in cream. It had a square neckline and black paneling down the sides to make her waist look smaller than it was. On her feet she had a pair of red heels that matched the red of her lipstick. Eli had commented that they were probably not the best colour because of the connotations that the colour held. Alicia had promptly told him that unless he wanted to wear them then they were staying.

"Alicia, I want you to meet Emma." A young girl, with dirty blonde hair that was cut into a long bob walked over and smiled at Alicia. She was pretty, but in an inocent way – well if you didn't know her story anyway. The girl wore a flattering pale pink dress in a skater style. She had on black dolly shoes and wore a little too much makeup. Despite the dress being flattering the baby bump was still visible. She smiled warmly at Alicia.

"It's very nice to meat you Ms. Cavanaugh." Emma said politely. Alicia nodded, if it weren't for the fact that she had been one of her husband's mistresses Alicia would probably have liked the girl. Instead it just meant that she did not completely hate her.

"You too." Alicia replied, she did a fantastic job at acting, so much so Emma looked like she believed Alicia. However Eli, who stood beside the lawyer, knew that she was simply playing the game. One that she had played for so long that she was one of the best. Half the time even Eli did not know whether Alicia was telling the truth or not.

"I hope we can get on, even if just for the sake of the baby. I don't expect you to like me, I wouldn't if I were you, but I'd like you and your children to be a part of my baby's life." Emma said warmly. Once more Alicia nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure we can do that." With that they all made their way onto the stage. Alicia took the podium with Peter and Emma at one side and Eli on the other. Once upon a time she would have hated the idea of standing up in front of a crowd and talking. She would much rather have been in Peter's position. However these days it did not phase her in the slightest. Alicia had the image, she had the looks and she had the confidence. Eli knew that if she ever wanted the she would make one hell of a politician. If she ever wanted he also knew that he would be first in line to manage her campaign. That was certainly one he would love to run.

The crowd of press and the public gradually grew silent. Alicia waited like a school teacher until everyone was quiet. Then she took a deep breath. There was no speech to refer to, she knew what she would say. Eli did not, neither did Peter and especially not Emma. Having met the girl, she decided her life had already been ruined enough, she wouldn't humiliate her anymore. "Thank you all for coming here today. I would like to inform you now that there will be no questions answered. This will be quick and then we can all get on with our days." Alicia's voice was calm, trustworthy. It made you hang on her every word and believe that everything which left her lips was nothing but the truth.

Alicia watched as people nodded, smiled and took photos. This was her last time in this situation, it was her last act in favour of Peter. "A lot of you want to know if what the Vice President said is true, my answer is that whilst I do not agree with, nor do I support the infidelity of my ex-husband, I also do not condemn him. Peter is a good man, and more than that he is a great father. For that reason both my children and I will welcome this child into our family. However my ex-husband is also aware that in the creating of the child he has resulted in multiple failings as a father. Whilst we will accept this child into our family, Peter will have to work hard in order to regain the full trust of our children. Yet I have no doubt he will manage this.

"I would like to take this opportunity to wish Emma a healthy pregnancy and birth, and offer my support in the raising of this child. Furthermore I would also like to request that the press provide _all_ of my family with the privacy they so deserve. Thank you for your time."

Alicia gave a bright smile, before turning to Peter and Emma, she gave them an obligatory warm smile and turned to Eli who escorted her off of the podium. As she walked off of the stage the words ran through her mind, sounding weak and pathetic. Her heart was so divided over the issue that she wanted to say that she disowned peter but embraced him at the same time. "You did good." Eli said, once they were behind the curtain and out of said and ear of the press. Alicia turned to him and smiled.

"He didn't deserve it." She answered honestly.

"No, he didn't." Eli said, she just nodded. Her eyes scanned the small area. Will was stood over in the corner, dressed in dark jeans, a pale blue shirt and a blazer. He was typing away on his phone, however as though he felt her eyes on him he looked up and smiled at her. Eli saw as the smile took over Alicia's features and as a sparkle filled her eyes. The crisis manager couldn't help but think that he had not seen Alicia smile like that in a vary long time. In his ever nosey state, Eli turned to look at what – or who – had caused the smile. That was when he saw the man in the blazer. A man whose smiled was just as big and bright as that which Alicia wore."You should go."

"Yeah, thanks Eli, I'll see you on the plane." Alicia was about to go when she turned and looked at him, she just smiled. Despite their differences, Eli had become a good friend to her, he had almost bee the only constant in her world and Alicia realised that she had an awful lot to thank him for. "I know he isn't my husband anymore, but thank you, for standing by his side for so long."

"I believed in him." Eli said, honestly. "You deserve to be happy Alicia."

"I am, I really am." And with that Eli Gold watched as the brunette walked over towards the man in the blazer. The dark haired man pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck. Watched as they pulled back and looked in one another's eyes, smiling brightly, before softly kissing. The man then moved his arms and took Alicia's hand in his own and squeezed it softly as a sign of reassurance. They began to walk off then, heading out into the rest of the city. The man's hand moving onto the small of her back and Alicia's head resting on his shoulder. Even from behind Eli could see the happiness in Alicia. He could see it in the way she moved. He'd been able to see it in her eyes. After watching her hurt for so long at the hand of Peter, it was good to see her like that again.

It was the next day, when he sat with Alicia on the plane that he learn that the mystery man was named Will. When he learnt that they had known each other at Georgetown. However it was Monday morning, when Eli walked into _Cavanaugh, Lockhart & Gardner _for the first time, heading towards his brand spanking new office that he realised Will was in fact Will Gardner, named partner, former bachelor and basketball player.

On Monday evening Eli sat in his office, looking around the partners floor. The absurd amount of glass meant that it wasn't hard to spy on the others. He looked over to the closest office to him, Diane's. The ever elegant woman was on the phone as she pulled her coat on and grabbed her bag. She turned off her desk light and closed her office door, the sound of her laughter rang out. She smiled at Eli as she walked out and waved at Will and Alicia who were sat at the conference room table. Both smiled in reply and waved as she walked out.

Eli's eyes moved onto the pair, they were sat at the table, laughing at something or other. The table was filled with papers, as they tried to work through their latest case, bouncing ideas and possible precedent off of one another. Watching them throughout the day you would have to look a bit harder to notice that they were more than just friends. Now, in the later hours, when the sun had long since set over Chicago and the floor was pretty much vacant, it was obvious. The way they sat next to each other, closer than was professional, the way they looked at one another when they spoke, the way that Alicia would hand her pen to Will when he was about to do something or the way he would pass her those brown rimmed glasses just before she reached for them. The pair were so in sync that it was blindingly obvious.

It was in that very conference room, late one night, that Alicia realised that Leopards never do change their spots. That she realised it doesn't matter how hard you hope, or how well you convince yourself they do, at the end of the day it is all a pretence and anyone can act. Now it was time for someone else to deal with his spots. Alicia Cavanaugh was starting a new chapter in her complicated and ever changing life, yet she had never been happier. That was something she was certain of.


End file.
